


Paranoia Induced Investigation

by SM_Sungirl312



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SM_Sungirl312/pseuds/SM_Sungirl312
Summary: Draco Malfoy Only Wears Long Sleeves. Harry Potter gets suspicious of him hiding something and begins following him around. What he ends up finding suprises him and he ends up seeing Draco in a new way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Trigger Warning this part isn't to bad but just in case. This story will have mentions of self harm past trauma and child abuse. If this triggers you in anyway please don't read and move on with your day. Thank you 🙂

Draco Malfoy only wore shirts with long sleeves. Draco Malfoy never rolled his sleeves up further then half an inch past his wrist. When Draco Malfoy did anything messy like digging in the dirt or eating . He kept his sleeves rolled down. If it was a blazing hot day outside and was very visibly burning up. He wore a Black shirt instead of white with, you guessed it long sleeves.

These were small observations that Harry Potter had made over the past few weeks. Harry had been teac at Hogwarts for about a year and all had been great. He loved his job. He loved working next to his friend Neville Longbottom and under Professor Mcgonagall a woman he admired a lot. He also loved working with the students in his class. The only real downside he had ever found about working at Hogwarts. Was at the start of the current semester when Headmistress Mcgonagall had hired the new potions master after Slughorn retired. Who she hired of course was none other then one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Because of course it was. Harry had raised a complaint with Mcgonagall of course. But she had assured him that she'd thought it over thoroughly and evaluated all of the available knowledge about him. Harry was not at all convinced so he started to obsesse over Malfoy once more. 

Harry had started to notice Malfoy's avoidance of short sleeves one night during dinner. They were eating with the other teachers and somebody had said something about how they should all roll they're sleeves. Malfoy had been the only one not to. Harry didn't think that much of it at the time. There wasn't anything really wrong with it. Harry still didn't like the guy and the fact that they both taught at the same school did drive him a little bit insane. But not rolling up his sleeves at dinner seemed more then a little petty, even for Malfoy.   
He almost forgot about it until he ended up watching one of his potions lessons. They were using a rather messy ingredient that would stain his clothes(keep in mind he wore mostly white because he didn't wear his robes over when he was teaching). Malfoy being Malfoy, Harry would have expected him to then at the very least roll them up to his elbows. 

Harry continued to watch him and would get more and more suspicious of him. Being the ex auror he was he sometimes became a little paranoid.   
So he began trying to investigate his fellow teacher. He began to set up minor inconveniences. They were simple pranks if he was being honest. Yes he was being honest. He'd enchant his cup at meals so it would spill out and get his shirt dirty so he'd have to change.  
More regrettably he'd asked Neville to ask Malfoy to tend to some of his plants. Even though Neville had honestly been really upset about that one he eventually agreed. Harry couldn't really blame him for being upset abut it. He cared a lot for those plants and would be very upset if anything happened to them. He treated them almost like children. Harry swore he'd caught him putting little homemade sweaters on the mandrakes in the winter. 

Unfortunately Harry couldn't think of many more options that resulted without Mcgonagall getting on to him.

Despite that he did plant some enchanted Itching powder in his classroom. He made sure it wouldn't effect the students before he placed it of course. Out of all of his jinxes that one had worked the best. Malfoy had been scratching all of over for two days. When he would scratch his arms his sleeves would be moved up more then was previously visible. Thought Harry still couldn't stare at him scratching for long without being glared at or coming across as a creep.   
Unfortunately the brief success didn't last for long. Because Malfoy soon went to see Madam Pomfry.   
So he put on his Invisibility cloak and snuck into the infirmary.   
He was rather surprised that Malfoy was still there when he arrived.   
He was sitting on one of the hospital beds shirtless while Madam Pomfry was examining his left arm. Malfoy's body was covered in a light red rash. It had resulted from all of his excessive scratching. Harry's eyes traveled down from Malfoy's red shoulders and down to his pale chest. Malfoy's exposed chest triggered to Harry to have a brief flash black 

"Sectumsempra " he had yelled not thinking about the words escaping his lips. Malfoy's body hit the ground and blood began flowing from him forming pools. Malfoy began to sob from the pain that had spread all throughout his chest. The blood drained from Harry's face almost as fast as the blood was leaving Malfoy's body. 'Had he just done that' He thought in horror looking at the boy shaking uncontrollably on the floor in a pool of his own blood. 

Harry had thought Snape had healed all of his wounds that night in the bathroom. But apparently he hadn't. Malfoy had scars covering the front of his chest stretching diagonally down to his lower abdomen. Harry exhaled quietly to himself staring at the remaining damage. He was quite sure they no longer hurt Malfoy but the scars looked so ugly against his pale flesh. Harry had moved on past the damage he had done to Malfoy years ago. He'd had nightmares for weeks after it'd happened. But he'd moved on since then. It having happened years ago. But seeing that Draco's scars remained really bothered Harry for some reason. 

Harry wasn't always the brightest bulb in the box. So of course Harry's first thought after regret upon seeing Malfoy's scars. Was that Malfoy must wear long sleeves because of the scars on his chest. Not realizing that his sleeves had nothing to do with his chest. He didn't even think about checking Malfoy's arms or sleeves and was turning to leave. When Malfoy let out a hiss of pain. 

Harry had turned back and saw;that Malfoy was gritting his teeth while Madam Pomfry was touching his forearm. She was unwrapping medical gauze from his left arm when he had made the hissing noise that got Harry's attention. Madam Pomfry let out a irritated sigh "Of course you had to go on and scratch Draco, now it's irritated" she gestured at his arm. "Well you can fix it right" Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I can, but it doesn't mean I enjoy fixing up avoidable problems" she paused and glared at Malfoy like he was a misbehaved child. "Especially when it's because of another preventable problem the person won't let me fix causing the problem I am now having to fix" she scolded. She then gripped his arm tightly and set her wand on it casting a spell. Malfoy growled at the pain and tried to pull away. "Now don't you start it's your own fault" she glared at him. "It not this time, it's Potter's fault he's been jinxing me all week" Malfoy said calming down to let Madan pomfry rewrap his arm. "Regardless" she tightened the gauze a little to munching make Malfoy wince. "You shouldn't touch this" she pointed at his forearm "if you do I am reporting you to Mcgonagall" she scolded. 'Report him? Report him for what' Harry thought. "Why should I fear her when you torturing me already" Malfoy snarked. "Oh you think this is torture do you" Madam Pomfry put her hands on her hips "do something like this again and see what I do to you" she pointed to her own arm this time not wanting to touch his.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows concentrating on the conversation trying to pick up on clue. Malfoy shook his arm lightly as if he was shaking away the pain. He exhaled and cautiously got up off the hospital bed picking up his shirt. He put it on carefully and began buttoning it. Reminding Harry once again of the scars on his chest. "Anyways I need to get back I have a class to teach soon, thank you Madam Pomfry" Malfoy said straightened the cuffs of his shirt. She rolled her eyes "Yes, yes now please stop making this a habit". Malfoy nodded and walked out the door Harry following close behind him. 

Harry really wanted to follow him more. But Malfoy had ended up running into Mcgonagall. Who had instantly realized Harry. When Malfoy ran off and he had tried to follow. Mcgonagall had stepped in front of him. "Not so fast Potter" she whispered "you have a class to teach too, unless you'd like to make a trip to my office" she said sternly with all the power that he'd feared when he was a student. "Yes professor" he whispered back to her before dashing off to his classroom. His class didn't start for another 40 minutes but he was to scared of the Headmistress to argue. 

The rest of the week carried on like normal. Harry really wanted to be petty and leave all of his jinxes up for another week still being very suspicious of Draco Malfoy. But Headmistress Mcgonagall had made it very clear to him that he "needed to leave Malfoy alone and stop being so childish" . Those were her exact words. So reluctantly Harry removed everything that he had set up. He might hate Malfoy. But his respect for Mcgonagall and the way she saw him was much higher on the list of relevancy to him then making Malfoy's Hogwarts life difficult. Hermione would have been proud for about how quickly he had complied to a professor.

But Harry's stalking still continued of course. Obviously it was because Malfoy couldn't be trusted... Obviously.

Neville was beginning to get really annoyed with Harry. Because he would always come in and complain to him. "Honestly Harry, keep in mind this is me saying this, but honestly I think your over reacting on this one, I mean it's Malfoy not Voldemort himself" Neville said while knitting. Harry narrowed his eyes at Neville "Well why would he become a professor if he didn't have some other kind of agenda Neville" Harry paused placing his hand on his hip "I mean surly him being the 'Great Draco Malfoy' he'd of thought it was beneath" Harry paced around doing an impression of the albino man. "Well maybe he's just trying to turn over a new leaf" Neville suggested. Harry did not seem impressed with Neville's answer. "Also the Malfoy family hasn't been doing so well after you defeated Lord Voldemort, so he could of just been running out of options" Neville prayed Harry would be satisfied with that answer so they could just have tea in peace. "Maybe" Harry sighed "but what if it really is a plot to do something". "Jesus, Harry, if it is it is there's no use worrying about it because if so you clearly can't figure it. Now please just drink your bloody tea or get out of my office before I set a plant on you" Neville exclaimed exasperated. "Wait, can you actually do that" Harry asked curiously finally changing the subject. "Yes, so don't try me" Neville joked sipping his tea while rolling his eyes. Then Harry got it. Well something at least. "Wait, why was he seeing Madam Pomfry" Harry blinked trying to put the puzzle pieces together. "Harry" Neville warned lightly. "No, just follow me on this one" You could see the gears turning inside his head. Neville sighed "Okay umm, fine, probably to get the itching powder off of him" he offered. "But why was his arm wrappef then" Harry still couldn't completely grasp it. "Maybe he hurt his arm" Neville guessed. "But Madam Pomfry can heal that, I mean she litteraly grew my bones back overnight" Harry pointed out. "Hold on" Neville began to think on it more. "Draco use to be a Death eater didn't" Neville brought up getting closer to the truth. "Ya he did" Harry confirmed "he became one in our 6th year" he narrowed his eyes "remember, he tried to kill Dumbledore". " Did the dark marks all disappear after Voldemort died or did they remain like tattoos" Harry placed his finger under his chin finally asking the write questions. "I don't know" Neville drew out the sentence thinking. "I mean if we really wanted to know we know who to ask" Neville laughed at his joke. And then it Harry actually got it.

"Nevile! The Dark marks were on the Death eaters left hands" Harry exclaimed. "Right" Neville nodded following him. "Well while he was in the infirmary Madam Pomfry was examining his Left Arm Neville, his left" Harry was getting excited. "So he is planning something then" Harry felt like he'd solved a great mystery. "I don't think that's it" Neville's chin was resting on his fist staring forward in thought. "Hmm, what do you mean" Harry's smiled slipped off so fast he could have whiplash. "Because of so Madan Pomfry would know" Neville unfortunately made a very good point. Harry sighed' well he thought he'd had it'. "Then why was she mending his arm" Harry thought out loud. "Here's a thought" Neville pointed "you could ask Madan Pomfry" Neville suggested. "That's actually a really good idea Neville" Neville nodded in thanks. "She won't tell me though" Harry said disappointed giving it more thought. "She might" Neville pushed "you don't know if you don't try and this clearly concerns you" Neville took a sip of his tea "you won't stop talking about it" he mumbled to himself. "What was that" Harry didn't catch what he said "Hmm nothing" Neville replied. "Best be going to see Madan Pomfry before Mcgonagall catches you" Neville despite finally being interested in all of Harry's paranoia. Really just wanted him to leave his office and was trying to shove get him out. "Your right, I better best be off then thanks Neville" Harry opened the door and walked out hearing a small "mhhmm" from Neville.

He began marching down the hallway of the castle heading to towards the infirmary. He wasn't going to get alot from her. But he could still get some information from her on accident. He turned around a corner not paying attention to his surroundings and ended up running straight into Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Stalker levels increase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Trigger Warning this part isn't to bad but it's slightly worse than the previous one. This story will have mentions of self harm past trauma and child abuse. If this triggers you in anyway please don't read and move on with your day. Thank you 🙂

"Watch where your going" Harry grumbled regaining his balence. Malfoy put his hand to his chest looking offended "Watch where I'm going, excuse me you ran into me" He sneered. "What're are you even doing Malfoy" Harry asked rolling his eyes. "I'm teaching Potter, it's my job" he paused for a moment "And I thought it was yours too". "What do you mean by that" he snapped back glaring. Malfoy's face made a condisending scrunch "Oh I don't know" he shook his head side to side like a ballencer. "You keep following me around causing problems, I'd think that'd mean your classes are suffering a little with the way you keep spending your time" Malfoy barked back. Harry was left dumbfounded "Y-you" he stuttered. "Yes of course I know it's you, you bumbling idiot your so lazy it amazes me you use to be an auror" Malfoy exclaimed. "But how" Harry asked in shock "they were so childish". "And also very hard for a student to pull off Potter" Draco replied "Especially since all of the teaching equipment is guarded with counter jinxes" Malfoy narrowed his eyes "the only one I could believe was pulled by a student is the itching powder but even then I don't believe any students other then the Weasly's or Granger when they went here could or would enchant it so I was the only one effected" Malfoy explained. Harry felt like an idiot. "Also It doesn't help that your always staring at me for no reason" he smirked. "Oh don't flatter yourself" Harry rolled his eyes snarling. "When you stop stalking me maybe" Draco replied. "Draco I also have a class to teach, why would I be stalking you". "I don't know that's why I'm asking" Malfoy rolled his eyes "haven't I made it clear already. You aren't as clever as you think you are Potter" He stated sounding bored. "Or maybe your hiding something and are just paranoid". Malfoy did not look impressed "Oh grow up Potter". Harry returned the look "Perhaps of you didn't refer to everyone by there last names like a playground insult". Draco decideded to argue "Oh I'm sorry would you like me to start calling the Headmistress Minerva then" he did a flourish with his hand. "Why not, she called Dumbledore Albus and all the other teachers by their first names" Harry pointed out. "All the other teachers except Me, You and Longbottom" Malfoy countered. "Well your not Mcgonagall are you we aren't their equals but we are eq-"   
This argument was incredibly petty and students were beginning to stare. Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy never interacted with eachother publicly. In fact the only time the two of them were ever seen together at all was during events teachers had to be at. Not including quidditch games but they sat in separate stands. At meals they sat a good bit apart from each other and didn't communicate at all. So them bickering in the hallway in front of everyone was likely to be school wide gossip. Everyone knew that the two teachers didn't get along when they were school. If anything they made the already bad rivalry between them sound somehow worse. Don't ask me how I honestly don't know. So them avoiding each other seemed natrual. But again lots of gossip about how they couldn't stand each other. Though up until now it'd mostly died down with their lack of interaction. But oh boy they'd most definitely be revived now..

The two teachers kept getting louder and louder. Responses getting pettier and dumber. Soon enough though Headmistress Mcgonagall came swaying down the hallway to break the two apart like they were children once more. "Why is it that even now I always have to come and break you two up. You are both Teachers for crying out loud, act like it!" She scolded in front of all the eavesdropping students. Harry's cheeks went pink and Malfoy's Ears were a flaming red. They were both incredibly embarrassed. " Now if the two of you can't learn to get along thsi establishment may very well be seeing two new teachers next year instead. Do I make my self clear" she whispered to them. "Yes professor" they said in Unison. "Good then" she turned to all of the on looking children and said "If you students would please carry on with your day that would be excellent, carry on before one of you gets turned into a coocoo clock" she mildly treated to the more reluctant students. Mcgonagall sighed glaring at the two professors. Signaling that they should leave as well before she strangled the both of them. 

Harry and Malfoy quickly hurried down the hall with each other. "Where are we going" Harry asked "in not sure" Malfoy responded "but you are more then welcome to drop out whenever you'd like". "Like I'd leave you to wonder by yourself" Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy get away so easily. "I hate to break it to you Potter, but when you're busy avoiding me I kind of have no choice" he stated getting on Harry's nerves. "Well I'm not avoiding you you now" Harry said matching Malfoy's quick stride. Malfoy simply rolled his eyes "Could you honestly be anymore childish". Harry was grinding his teeth. He let out a very audible sigh "Listen to Mcgonagall" he reminded himself.

Malfoy was very noticeably annoyed by the fact that Harry was going to be following him. Not even in secret this time. "Well if you are insistent on following me, then Potter you must be expected to work" Malfoy said and Harry was confused.

Malfoy led them outside the castle and to the green houses. "What are we doing here" Harry asked " I need some plants for my class" Malfoy answered. "And you Potter are going to get them" he looked at Harry "I've already cleared thing with Longbottom so it should be no trouble" he explained as if that'd was what Harry was going to ask about. "Why can't you get it" Harry asked accusingly glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy tensed up ever so slightly moving his left arm. "Because Potter" He started "this is a small revenge for you making it hard to do my job. It's your fault I need to resupply what I was going to use for a lesson" He answered. Harry rolled his eyes grumbling quietly to himself. "Fine" he reluctantly agreed " what do you need".

Malfoy gave Harry a list and a brief description of what was needed. Harry went into the green house and found everything rather quickly. He exited covered in dirt Malfoy smirking at him smugly. "Why was that plant trying to strangle me" Harry said trying to catch his breath. Malfoy raised an eyebrow "Did you ask nicely" Harry let out a very exaggerated puff of air "No I did not ask the plant if I could pick walk by it nicely". "Then there's your answer" Malfoy tipped his head to one side.   
"Oh whatever" Harry was very agitated "let's just go put this up in your supply room" [ ;)]. He went to walk past Malfoy but was stopped. "Oh no, no, no Potter, this isn't for my class this is for Madan Pomfry I already replaced everything that you destroyed. Typically she'd just send a house elf to get it. But I did offer to help her out earlier and well you just so happened to volunteer your services" Malfoy looked so proud of himself Harry wanted to punch him.  
"I really hate you" Harry glared. "Oh believe me Potter the feeling is mutual" Draco put his hand on his chest. "Now come along" he turned "Mrs Pomfry will want to perserve that as soon as possible" he began to walk off Harry running slowly behind him. 

When they arrived at Madan Pomfry's she was tending to a student. Who Miraculously somehow managed to get themselves frozen. Literally frozen. Duels are scary guys. I try to tell them but they just don't listen. Right sorry back to the story. When she saw that Malfoy had once again entered the infirmary she marched over to see him. "I swear to Merlin of you've come on here with another bloody injury" she sounded tired of him. Malfoy held his hands up in a casual defense "There's no need for violence or curses Mrs Pomfry, I've only come bearing herbs" he was laying the charm on thick flashing his teeth. Mrs Pomfry let out a puff "hmph" she still didn't look happy with him at all. "Right well don't forget to check in with me every now and then" she pursed her lips. Malfoy's smile faltered a little at her comment "Right, best be going now, come on Potter" He said walking out the door. Harry glance to Malfoy's left arm and then back at Madam Pomfry "After the greenhouse I'm not going anywhere with you Malfoy". With that Malfoy left the infirmary leaving Harry along with Madame Pomfry and the injured student. "Well, what is it Potter I haven't got all day" Madam Pomfry snapped at him. Harry jumped "I-I don't know what you mean" Madam Pomfry rolled her eyes "Don't play dumb Potter, it was never a good look on you". She rolled her eyes "I haven't got all day" she motioned to the student on the bed. "Umm, well" he started "I was wondering why Malfoy's been in here so much lately" he sounded embarrassed. "Sorry patient confidentiality" she answered quickly. "Can't you tell me something" Harry pleaded with his eyes. "No Potter I cannot, now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to attend to" she turned her head and walked off rather abrasivally. Harry had gotten nowhere and was very frustrated. He walked out of the infirmary muttering to himself. "How in the world am I going to figure any of this out" he thought to himself" he whispers out loud. His brain was figuratively swelling from all of his scheming and trying to outsmart both Malfoy aswell as Mcgonagall. Both of then alone are pretty difficult to. But don't you dare tell ethier of them I said that. Seriously I'll die. 

The following week Harry thought relentlessly trying to come up with a new way to get information. He could never think of anything and it continued to drive him crazy. Despite what you might think his class's curriculum did not begin to slack. No matter what Malfoy said or chose to believe. In fact it had done the exact opposite. His students were learning more and more and even better then before. Even if what he taught them wasn't really anything they would use in the real world. It's what Harry knew though, and the spells were a lot of fun. His more advanced students got to learn how to cast Patronus'. As I said they typically wouldn't use much of what he taught them. His experience was teaching an army. He hadn't tried to learn much else. On the bright side Harry knew mostly defensive spells. So the next generation of Hogwarts graduates weren't going to grow up knowing the spells of a terrorist. At least if they do, Harry didn't teach them. 

Near the end of the week during dinner. Harry thought of an idea. If Malfoy only wore long sleeve shirts. Then the only thing he must of packed in his trunk had to be long sleeve shirts. He could ask Kreacher to do something. He'd ask not order. But as he began to think on it he didn't like the idea. It could potentially get him in trouble and Harry didn't want that. So scrap that idea. But then he began thinking about it more. He could sneak into Malfoy's room. He could wear his cloak. Then no matter what he couldn't be seen. He could take one of Malfoy's shirts and find out how to adjust them into short sleeves. Then he'd use a duplication spell once he'd returned to Malfoy's room. After he'd disposed of his other clothes of course. Because this definitely the logical solution to all of this. Definitely. Harry's not going mildly crazy. He's not becoming obsessed again. No definitely not. He's fine. 

It was late at night and Harry had snuck into Malfoy's. Surprisingly Malfoy hadn't returned yet. Honestly that worried Harry more then anything else. He'd been expecting to find Malfoy asleep. When he saw he wasn't there he refused to leave until he returned. Because Harry's a creep.   
When Malfoy did show up Harry was hiding in the corner next to the window. Malfoy entered the room and sighed. He was messing with the cuffs of his sleeves. He walked over to the standing mirror he had. Harry had noticed and assumed it was so Malfoy used it to fix his hair. Because you definitely can't do that with a hand mirror. Malfoy ran his fingers the his hair. He adjusted the collar of his shirt shortly before he began unbuttoning it from the top down. Harry's cheeks grew a light pink as more of Malfoy's chest was revealed.   
Harry could once again see the white scars splayed across his chest. Malfoy removed his shirt putting it into a hamper. He looked at himself in the mirror once more, and scowled. He clearly didn't like what he saw in the mirror. Harry would typically say something like "I wouldn't blame him if I looked like that or if" and if something. But Malfoy seemed to have such a disgust in his glare. A glare Harry'd been on the other end of many times before. Honestly he could give Mcgonagall a run for her money if he kept teaching. Malfoy held up his left arm in front of him. He was turning it over slightly just staring at it. "What does that old bat know" he began to unwrap the medical gauze. It was new gauze too, as if it'd only just been applied that night. Harry quietly walked closer to see better. Malfoy unwrapped it more and more. Madame Pomfrey had clerarly expected him to try this. Malfoy let out a frustrated growl he grabbed as he began un wrapping even faster reluctantly trying to yank it off. Harry wanted to help but wasn't sure how, maybe if he had a pair of scissors. But apparently Malfoy already had those, because he walked over to his bedside table arn pulled a pair out. "Magic isn't everything" he slid the sharp end under the bandage cold blade grazing his skin. He cut the gauze of slowly wincing slightly as he moved further up his fore arm. He cut all the way up to his wrist and the bandage fell to the floor. Malfoy's forearm was finally revealed. If Harry thought that the scars on Malfoy's chest were ugly. The giant gash on his arm made the other absolutely gorgeous.   
His left fore arm had the the dark mark on it. Harry had seen it on his arm before when he had tried to kill Dumbledore. Harry was finding himself very dumb right now for not thinking of that. But what was shocking about the black tattoo that was on Malfoy's arm. Was that it had a long red ugly slash down it. As if he had tried to cut it out.

The wound was self inflicted. 

It was definitely going leave a nasty scar if he ever let it heal. 

Harry had never been overly sympathetic towards Malfoy in the past. Or ever really. But looking at the ugly slice of his arm. Harry really wanted to say something. Do something. But he didn't know what. He felt incredibly guilty for messing with him over the past several weeks. Making life very difficult for him he was sure. Though Malfoy seemed to like making himself suffer. Like he deserved. He'd never actually reported him to Mcgonagall for tampering with his classroom. He also never would have brought up the fact that Harry'd been doing anything of he hadn't mentioned it himself. Harry bit his lip guilt growing stronger. Harry made a swift movement towards the door. Draco exhaled loudly as air swept over his open wound causing it to sting. Harry froze glancing over once more. He carefully creeked out the door pulling his cloak tight to him.

Once outside he still felt like he wanted to help. He folded up his cloak as small as he could make it and hid it within his normal robes. He straightened his posture and glasses before knocking on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco talk over Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be fine no trigger warning applies

It took Draco a minute to open the door. When he did however he looked much more disheveled than he had before, like he'd just thrown himself together. Which I guess he kinda had. Draco went to see who had come to visit him at this ungodly hour thinking it might have been a student. He was very suprised to see the great Harry Potter outside his door. 

Despite just having seen him secretly only a few moments ago. He looked a bit different now. For starters he had a shirt on now. Even if it wasn't properly buttoned. His hair was a mess. Not as messy as Harry's mind you. Draco looked Harry up and down face scrunching up into a frown. "What" he sounded slightly winded and very irritated. Harry didn't have an answer. Despite the fact that this was his idea he hadn't really thought about what he'd say. "I was just checking in to see if you were umm, doing anything" Harry stumbled along. Draco did not look impressed "Do you have any idea how bloody late it is right now Potter" He rolled his eyes moving his hair from his face. Harry rocked back and forth looking at his feet "Yes, right, my apologies, I'll be going now. Sorry for waking you" Harry swallowed beginning to turn away so he could return to his room at last. Draco rolled his eyes "Potter wait" Harry looked back at him. "It's freezing out here come in and have a cup of tea" he pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry agreed as Draco let him into his room pretending to have never seen the Inside before. 

Draco motioned towards a small table with chairs for Harry to sit down. Harry glanced around once more "Wait you don't have a kettle or anything how are you going to make tea" Harry tensed up uneasy. "Magic Potter, maybe you've heard of it" He replied sarcastically magically revealing two teacups. Harry narrowed his eyes at him Draco returning it with a smug smile. Draco opened the drawer and grabbed two bags of tea. He set them individually in the cups before adding water. 

"So how are you going to boil the water " Harry asked genuinely curious. Draco looked at Harry very proudly and lit little magic fires underneath the tea cups. Harry jumped back in shock causing Draco to laugh slightly "You really are muggleborn aren't you" he said trying to conceal his laughter. Harry glared at him taking slight offense to the comment about his blood, Draco took notice and stopped his laughing.

"Sorry Potter" He said "but your reaction is honestly the funniest thing I've seen all week" Harry's glare softened at his words remembering the gash on the arm where his eyes had now fallen. When Draco noticed Harry was looking at his left arm he covered it with his right and looked at Harry. Harry gazed up meeting his eyes swallowing awkwardly "can I have some milk please". Draco dropped his arm "that I don't have, but have as much sugar as you'd like" Malfoy appeared to be trying to charm Harry in some way. He was honestly a little concerned by it. 'Was Malfoy trying to poison him' He thought to himself as Draco sat down across from him. Despite not having put anything in his tea Draco began to stir his. Harry looked at the untouched bag of sugar cubes sitting to his left. Even if he felt a little bit sorry for Draco, did not mean he trusted him and since it appeared that Draco would not be having any sugar in his tea. Then neither would Harry.   
Harry very defiantly picked up his cup and took a big sip. Forgetting that it was scorching hot. Don't worry though, he soon remembered ^^~.

Harry coughed quite a bit as he quickly sat back down his cup mouth burning. Draco was trying very hard not to laugh at his complete and utter stupidity "Well Potter, what did you expect to happen taking a huge gulp like that. Harry Glared in response. Draco took a small, sip from his cup.  
"What kind is it" Harry asked Draco gave a smug smile "oh could you not tell when you drank it" He showed his pearly white teeth. Harry clenched his lower jaw as Draco just kept on smugging. "It's Chamomile" he answered dropping the smile " I'm not the biggest fan of fruity tasting teas but I've heard it helps with other problems" He said setting his cup down and crossing his arms. "Like what" Harry asked "Well like" Draco shifted in his seat "Well it doesn't really matter does it, I like it" He said avoiding the answer. Harry was sure that there was more there, but he wasn't sure what. He just really wasn't much of a tea person. "Well I honestly can't tell the difference between teas I'm just not much of a tea person really " he stared to Draco "oh really, I'd never of guessed" Draco replied sarcastically. Harry took a sip of his tea. A small one this time having learned his lesson. 

"So Potter" Draco started, "why are you here" he asked suprisingly with light suspicion in his voice. "Well as I said" Harry began a little awkwardly "I just wanted to see if you were doing alright" Harry rubbed the back of his neck sounding slightly embarrased. Draco quirked an eyebrow at Harry "And why wouldn't I be" Draco took a sip from his tea extending his pinky. Harry's face slowly turning red in what looked like embarrassment. At least that's what it would look like to Draco as Harry stumbled over his words trying to find the right response. Though in reality his face was red because he couldn't think of an answer to the mostly rhetorical question. "Well, I, I simply noticed that you've been spending a lot of time in the infirmary lately. So I was worried" He got quiter as the sentence drawled on becoming more and more embarrassed.' He was going to send off the vibe that he cared' Harry thought to himself 'it's not intentional' he swore 'because I'm definitely not'. But then remembered the image of Draco's arm once again, 'truth is though.. He is a little worried' he just doesn't want to admit It. Draco could see the slight sense of sympathy and worry in his eyes even if tried hiding his face through his hands and messy hair. The sight almost made his blood boil. Potter pittying him like he was some hurt child. He didn't like it when they were school and he most certainly didn't like it now. But looking at Harry's face Draco saw that he looked more sincere and less pittying then when they were kids. He looked concerned for him but not sorry for him. Potter looked almost pathetic. That made Draco feel a little bit better. "And here I thought you said you weren't stalking me" Draco smirked knowingly at Harry. 'Shit' Harry thought to himself 'he'd just given himself away, he needed to quickly think of a cover or a witty retort'. " I don't have to stalk you to know you spend a lot if time in there" Harry crossed his arms "What, does Mrs Pomfry have a cute new assistant you like to visit or something" he asked slouching slightly in his seat. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's complete and utter lack of manners. "First of all that doesn't dispute the fact that you've been stalking me because I'm still not convinced that you aren't. Second no and even if she did they'd be quite a bit to young wouldn't they Potter".  
"Your not that old Malfoy" Harry scoffed "well I'm older then you" Draco smiled teasingly before taking a sip from his tea cup that was now almost empty. "By a month" Harry pointed out sharply. Draco smiled "Didn't Mrs. Weasley ever teach you not to talk back to your elders" Harry accidentally let a laugh escape his lips. When he realized what he'd done he instantly raised his hand to cover his mouth Draco smiled at him. A genuine smile it was a nice change to Draco's usual scowl or cruel grin and it was definitely much better then tears. 

Harry finally tried taking another sip from his own tea cup "It's bitter" he frowned being able to actually taste it this time now that it wasn't scorching. "Probably because you didn't put any sugar in" Draco suggested pushing the bag of sugar across the table to Harry. Unfortunately he still wasn't interested he didn't still didn't trust him not to poison him, and he knew damn well that Draco was capable of it. Not from his own personal experience of course but will just say it's up to observation. Of course it's the observation of people getting hurt and almost dying but... Draco had never tried to poison him personally so far. He crossed his arms 'he still wasn't touching that dammed sugar though'. Draco lightly read Harry's body language "Fine then, it'll stay bitter" he said rolling his eyes. "But honestly, why do you spend so much time in the infirmary" Harry asked once more hoping he'd open up. Draco turned his head staring at the wall to the left a slight pink shade gracing his cheeks. "Wait it's not actually a new assistant is it" Harry raised an eyebrow acting as if he knew nothing. Draco still refused to answer, keeping his head turned. "What's her name" Harry tried drinking again smiling silly even if he knew the proper reason why Draco was always there. The idea of Draco crushing on someone made him happy, because then he could pretend that Draco hadn't cut himself, no matter what the reason was. "For your information Potter I don't go crushing on random medical assistants, Mrs. Pomfry also doesn't have one" Draco mumbled the last little bit "Well then why else are you always in there then, don't tell me your really that accident prone" Harry says contining to push for information. "Oh like you have room to talk" Draco retorts "What's that supposed to mean" Harry asks sounding slightly offended "you Potter are the most accident prone person I have ever met" Draco scoffs. Harry tries to come up with a reasonable response but unfortunately he has to face the fact that well, Draco was right. "Wait a minute" He began "what about Neville" Harry suggests "Longbottom typically had people do those things, yours were and still are all on your own" Draco replied reasonably. 

Harry scowled straightening his posture "You still haven't answered my question" Draco let out an amused breath "No and I really don't have to, unless I'm unaware of some interagation or something. In Which case do I get to ask you invasive questions when your done" Harry often forget how sarcastically charming Draco could be when he wanted to be. "How is asking why you're in the infirmary a lot an invasive question" Harry asked not able to understand "because your asking about my medical record Potter, for all you know I could have Astma" Draco replied staring pointedly at Harry. "Well do you" Harry asked "That's none of your business Potter" Draco rolled his eyes "I get that your the chosen one but you still don't get to know everything just because you want to or are suspicious". "Who said I'm suspicious" Harry exclaimed Draco glared at him as if he was stupid in reply "It doesn't take a Rocket Scientist". "Wait, how do you know what a Rocket Scientist is" Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Muggle studies" Draco replies "you didn't take Muggle Studies" Harry points out "No I didn't but I have students that are, so I find it respectful to know a little bit about there home" Draco explains. "So it wasn't respectful to learn about the home of your classmates" Harry narrows his eyes "No, because interacting with them wasn't mandatory" Draco smirks. "Well it should be" Harry says sounding exasperated "Perhaps you should mention it to Mcgonagall then" Draco suggested 'huh' Harry made a sound "Or you could change the seating arrangements of your classroom so they can't choose who they sit next to and are forced to interact with eachother. Just sit all the 'Pureblooded Brats' with the Halfwits and Muggle children" Draco smirked "My class doesn't usually use seating arrangements, especially since we don't usuallys use chairs, or seats" Harry counters. " Guess you can't make it mandatory then" Draco shrugs. 

"Well I could if I was head of a house" Harry says "But you're not, Mcgonagall gave that position to Longbottom" Draco said trying to get under his skin. "And she made a good choice" Harry said "he's a good person and he's taught here longer then us" Harry says trying to sound like the least bit annoyed. "Well at least Gryffindor has a head of house" Draco says drinking the last of his tea. Slughorn had become the head of Slytherin after Snape died but he had retired right before Harry had been hired, hence why Draco got a job too. But despite the obvious choice Slytherin had been headless for a while now. Ravenclaw still had Flitwick and Hufflepuff had found somebody. (okay so I have no idea who became Head Puff after Sprout can't find anything ethier so un named) But Slytherin still remained the way it was leaving many teachers and students confused and worried. Slytherin had never had the best reputation and it had only gotten worse in recent years (recent being the past 20 to 30) so the fact that the Headmistress of Hogwarts wouldn't assign a new post made some people think she was sending off some kind of message. 

Though the real reason behind to which nobody knew including Harry and Draco was simply, she didn't know who to choose. Draco was the obvious choice being from Slytherin and all but Mcgonagall had been really striving for house unity in her years as Headmistress. So Draco wasn't quite right in her opinion. She'd been strongly thinking about Harry was Harry and probably not a good idea considering his short temper which he'd inherited from both of his parents. So that's the real reason that they're currently was no head of Slytherin house. Not some huge conspiracy and loosely vailed prejudice, and no Luna nobody is a lizard, don't touch that.

Harry glanced over to the clock that Draco had on his wall to check the time, it read 4:40 am. He'd stayed talking to Malfoy for an hour at the very least, not to mention all that time he spent waiting for him to show up.  
" I really need to get back" he said to Draco whileb getting out of his chair, Draco glanced over to the clock aswell "yes I suppose you do". Draco got up and walked over to his door opening it for Harry. Harry slowly walked out the door and into the hallway "Goodnight Draco" he said taking said person slightly aback. Draco disappeared for a moment not closing the door then reapered in his basic over the clothes robe. "What'd you do that for" Harry asks curiously "well I'm not bloody well letting you walk back alone" Draco replies "bad things tend to happen when we let you do that". "It's just to my room Malfoy it's not like I'm going to Hagrid's or anything" Harry rolls his eyes "yes and the whole school has heard the stories of where you end up while trying to go to your room" Draco responds trying to sound reasonable "plus your probably also tired". "You're tired to I know for a fact that you haven't-" Harry cut himself off Draco raised an eyebrow at him smirking with his arms crossed "oh?". Harry swallowed face turning red "As I said I'm walking you back" Draco said smugly locking his door. 

The walk to his room was quiet and awkward him and Draco walking at least two feet apart from each other at all times. When they did get his room however Harry was even more awkward if you can believe that's possible. That made Harry feel a little bit embarrassed because he was an adult and he should have grown out of his weird awkwardness by now. If he wasn't fighting some dark creature or reaching his class he was always the stupid awkward kid in the back with dead parents. Except now he's an adult, and a teacher, merlin they'd been standing here awhile. "What are you still doing here" Harry says to Draco remembering exactly where they were "It's your room what are you still doing in the hallway, waiting for a teacher". Harry turned and pointed at his door " Oh wait, am I supposed to invite you in or something" Draco laughed "don't flatter yourself Potter I'm just making sure you don't get lost and since your here I'll be returning to my own room. He went to turn away but paused for a moment " Goodnight Potter " he said softly" Goodnight Malfoy" Harry replied before retreating into his room to gain just a few hours of sleep. He changed into his pajamas and buried himself under his covers eyes closing Draco Malfoy not to far from his thoughts as drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's reflects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning.  
> This chapter takes place in Draco's point of view so please be warned that it may contain. Mentions of child abuse. Destructive thinking. Mentions and descriptions of self harm. Please don't read if any of this is a problem if it isn't the please proceed with your day like normal  
> Thank you ^^

Draco spent the next several days purposely trying to avoid Harry and all of the other annoying Gryffindors. Except Mcgonagall of course she was the Headmistress after all, making avoiding her rather difficult and ill-advised. He would still catch Harry staring at him on several different occasions. Honestly it creeped him out. It severely creeped him out. It wasn't like 6th yelu Harry had a legitimate reason to be stalking him. He was trying to kill the head Master after all. So it made sense then. But now? What had he done recently? Nothing. The weirdest and most out of character thing he'd done in recent years was accept this job. But he didn't think it was to big a deal he needed to be watched all the time. Well, more then he already was. Many, of the students watched him, and not because he was doing anything sketchy or evil. He might of been in Slytherin but he out right refused to have a reputation like his God father. No the students seemed to like him for a different reason. The amount of fan mail he got was honestly bloody impressive. Of course Mcgonagall obviously kept surveillance of him, she wasn't stupid and neither was he. He'd made peace with Mcgonagall awhile ago so that didn't concern him at all. Potter on the other hand, not so much. He'd love to say he'd tried. But that'd be a lie. A very blatant lie. He hadn't tried at all.

It's not that he didn't want to get along with Harry, he did. He wanted to coexist with him. Honestly he wouldn't mind being friends. Not good friends of course. Just somebody he could talk to time to time. It was a little embarrassing having Mcgonagall as your only friend. He'd made nice with Longbottom when he started needing things for his class and his small herb garden wasn't big enough. Once again the only problem he had was the great Harry Potter. Out of everyone his scorn and hatred hurt the most.

After everything that he'd seen the people he'd seen change for the better, he still couldn't forgive Malfoy. He couldn't even pretend too. Yes he had been worried about him the night before. Even Stalking all the way the to his room just check on him. ' He even stayed for tea' Draco smiled slightly to himself but it seemed as though that worry was more out of Harry's need to know everything then anything else. 'He seemed worried though genuinely worried' the thought kept popping up into his head. 'Yes and the last time Potter seemed genuinely worried about me I ended up crying in pain on the bathroom floor blood pooling from his body' he'd always respond back. It didn't matter anyways if he was worried or not, Potter needed to learn to mind his own business and that was that. Heat crawled up his back and neck making him feel anxious. It was so hot. Why'd he always have to wear these stupid clothes. He tugged at his collar loosening it and circled around the cuffs of his sleeve being careful not to tug to much or to touch his tender skin. Harry was right on one thing. He'd been spending a lot of time in the infirmary lately. To much time. Way to much time. If he kept it up he might have to stop teaching soon. Only for a little bit of course. But ethier way he really didn't want that to happen. He surprisingly really enjoyed it. Once everyone got over there prejudice of him it worked out really well. He even tried to make interactions "mandatory" as Harry had called it. The idea that he'd spewed out the night before wasn't just some random concept he'd thought of on the spot. As much as it might have seemed like it with the way it was poorly executed and explained. But it'd been the way he'd been running his classroom for the past several months now. Not only had he done that, but he'd up'd the amount of group projects his students had to do. With Mcgonagall's permission of course. 

It was no secret that Draco hadn't always had the most accepting views on people. In fact it was those views that cost him a potential friendship. One that went greatly missed over the span of his life. He'd love to say he grew out of those thoughts on people. But once again, he'd be lying. Yes he stopped thinking that the dark lord was right in his ways of doing things and yes he thought it was wrong to kill Muggles and their children. But he still believed that there were people who were worth more then others and it was a list for him mostly determined by class. 

It wasn't until right before Voldemort was defeated that he really started to get the idea, and that was just because he was tired of seeing people die. It had terrified him when they'd brought Potter over to him to determine. He said "he couldn't be sure" but he obviously knew how could he not. He'd stared at that face a million times before even if it was all mangled up at the moment. All he really needed to see was his eyes, as pure as jade they shone like emeralds. They always did. It was something Draco had noticed in there third year. Though he honestly didn't pay that much attention until later years. Years that would not be kind to him. Draco swallowed looking at his left arm where the dark mark lay on just above his skin hidden beneath his shirt, very un kind. He'd been proud of it when he first got it. He really had. But that feeling hadn't lasted for very long. His family had fallen out of favor with the dark lord at that point so it wasn't long before they started paying for it and everything was then placed on him. It became his responsibility to make things right for his family and the only way he could do that was to become a murderer. He'd been cruel and terrible before, he'd admit that a million times over. But he never wanted to kill anyone. It wasn't him. He was not a killer. Or at least he never wanted to be. To this day he'd never actually killed anyone. He'd attempted it many times though.   
Not just counting the previous headmaster. He really didn't like to talk about any of it. The ministry had made it a little bit difficult to do that right after the war though. Despite his family somehow getting off completely free with only there reputations truly being damaged afterwards. While he was redoing his seventh year at Hogwarts the Ministry required him to go see some kind of magical therapist. If he didn't the ministry made it very clear he could be tried for attempted murder and so could his family for countless other things. He really hated the way his life had turned out up until this point. He hated it so fucking much. He pressed the fingers of his right hand against his left forearm the pressure on the wound causing him pain.

He relished the pain. Every bit of it. He knew it wasn't healthy, not in the slightest. But he could never bring himself to care. He was raised on pain and cruelty. Why should now be any different? Yes he was personally nicer to people but why should they be nice to him in return. Why should he be nice in return. What he and his family had done in the past was unforgivable he didn't care what other people thought. Only real problem Draco ever felt he had nowadays was that his Father no longer around to punish him in the was that he saw fit. Which was typically a slap or a beating. Now that he was an adult no one was there to correct him when he messed up, he had to handle it all on his own. Unfortunately do to his raising he'd become a bit of a masochist.

But only when he thought about his past mistakes.  
He never craved pain when he messed up in the present. Because he'd never do anything again that required it.

After the war he would see his dark mark and feel sick. It was a reminder of everything he wanted to forget and never wanted to be. He'd hide it the best he could with long sleeved shirts and looses clothing. He'd even tried Muggle Cosmetics but often found that they didn't last long enough and would soon fade his skin being so pale and the ink being so black. The contrast was to strong he thought maybe if he got out in the sun and let his skin darken maybe it'd be more effective. But to his dismay it just hurt and after his skin was done being red it really didn't help. He was just to pale no matter what. Despite all that ne never thought about striking it out against his skin until after Mcgonagall had reached out to him about being a teacher. He'd then debated it for weeks and months until finally he just stopped thinking about it and just did it. He wasn't suicidal in the slightest. He just got really tired of hating himself every time he looked at it. He'd love to say slicing his arm open had fixed that problem. But truthfully, it only made it worse. Now he felt like a failure two times over. He would feel a phantom feet heat shoot up his arm whenever he'd think about what he'd done. Like he'd been cursed or something. The feeling in his gut would grow and make him feel sick. The morning after he cut through the mark on his skin he threw up like a sick dog. His body was shaking so uncontrollably he couldn't even write his name. He was so scared that despite being ashamed of what he had done felt he had no choice but to go to the infirmary. Of course when Mrs. Pomfry saw she gave him absolute hell about it and was furious with him when he told her she wasn't allowed to remove the damage. She'd threatened to tell Mcgonagall but thankfully Patient confidentiality was still a thing in the wizarding world or else he would have been thoroughly screwed. It didn't matter that he was an adult Mcgonagall scared the shit out of him.

"Excuse me, Professor" Draco looked up as a student pulled him from his thoughts. It was a 3rd year student "Yes miss Heathers" he looked at his student giving her his attention.   
" Well umm I was just wondering" she paused hiding behind one of her books "how hard is it to become a teacher here" she asked very sounding very self conscious. This was the first time he'd ever been asked this question before but it didn't suprise him that this little 13 year old girl was asking him. She had earned a similar reputation to a Mrs. Hermione Granger when she went to Hogwarts. Draco tried to learn about all of his students. This little girl was from the world of magic and he'd learned she came from a similar world as his own. Of course her family was never listed on the sacred 28 but then again neither had the name Dumbledore.  
" Well I'm not really the professor you should be asking about that because I don't actually know" he answered weakly she continued to stare at him intently " but theoretically, how hard do you it is". Draco thought for a moment "Lauren" he began "do you want to be a teacher" she nodded in response "Well first of all you don't really have to start thinking about that -". "Until 5th year, yes I know" she cut him off "but" he took the conversation back  
" if you work hard and I mean really hard and a position at this school opens up that you did really well in its possible that the Headmaster at that time could give you a position here". You could see her brain running the calculations in her head trying to make the most of his answer. Which in his opinion wasn't much. She looked like she was going to ask him another question when one of her classmates came in to collect her. Funnily enough it was a red head with poorer grades then her ironically he wasn't a Weasley. Draco laughed as the young Muggle born ginger dragged his blonde wavy haired friend away to do something he considered to be entertaining.

Draco smiled quietly to himself. Even if he was never apart of the 'Golden Trio' it didn't mean he never paid attention. Something many people will point out, he was always paying attention to them. Their little group of friends always seemed so happy and full of life. Despite him having his own friends who he hung out with he always felt envious of them. They had genuinely liked each other and formed they're friendships naturally. To which his friends had only been his friends because they were raised around each other and had little choice if they didn't want to be lonely. So despite the fact that yes he did care for his friends at the time it left their friendship to be a very strained one at times. He'd always wanted friends to play with like the ones that Harry had. He'd never gotten it. But it did warm his heart to see history already repeating itself. Though the two students who had run out of his class were more of a duo than anything else, but they still had time to grow. Draco went back to his thoughts as the day crept on.

It wasn't un-usual for Draco his day just thinking to himself occasionally reminiscing. It was probably not very healthy for him but he didn't really care.

At meals he could feel Potter staring at him and whispering to Longbottom occasionally. It was driving him absolutely crazy. He had hoped that after Harry had stopped by he would of left him alone. But no of course that's not what happened because the universe loves him so much. Though he'd give him some credit the stupid and mindless pranks stopped. But his visibility got worse. Instead of Potter only caring about his existence some of the time, he seemed to be aware all of the time and would not let him go. The next time he caught Harry staring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly, and glared at him. That stupid plotting bafoon. Harry's face turned bright red as he quickly turned back to his meal and continued eating. Draco smirked at this. From the teachers table Draco could see the same two kids from earlier sitting at Hufflepuff laughing at something. He'd love to be able to see things like that and feel happy but it just typically made him feel lonely. He'd enjoyed Potter's company a few nights before when he had stayed and had tea with him and they just talked for a while. Even if he did question him a little bit. It was still nice. He glanced over at Harry at the other end of the table. He was joking around with Neville Longbottom having finished eating. Draco's eyes wandered down to Harry's smile. His beautiful sparkling smile that always reached his eyes. It was something that had always knotted him up on the inside. Even when they were younger it would knot up his chest. Being very young and naive he would always say it was his anger and hate for the golden boy, and to some extent it was. But children and adults alike repress and ignore feelings under normal circumstances. These children were pitted against each other in the middle of a coming war that neither of them should have ever had to deal with. Even now that the war is over and had been for a few years. As previously stated, Adults repress and deny too. Sometimes so well they don't even realize they're doing it. Now I could just be reading or writing, ha, to much into it. But people can suprise you in so many ways. Yes there are times when people want to make up with someone they never got along with because they've changed and want to be better and mending a friendship that never was is a good way to do that. But that's not always the case and humans are rarely that simple. Now I'm not saying that people want to bridge the gap because of some ulterior motive or unrequited love all the time though that does happen. Just that people are complicated. 

Draco's eyes moved over to Neville who was sitting right next to Harry. The two had been decent friends in school but Draco had never really seen them as being that close. Not as close as Ron anyways.   
But ever since Harry had started teaching Him and Longbottom were always together laughing and being friends. It bothered Draco for some reason he didn't know why. Maybe it was because once again The Great Harry Potter was choosing to be friends with someone he saw inferior over him a second time. I mean it could be that. But it's not. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like Neville. He'd never really liked Neville, well he didn't dislike him. But he did remember picking on him quite a bit in school for his poor magic abilities. But of course his magical abilities had improved greatly since then. So Draco really didn't have any personal reason to dislike him. Not really. But he did for some reason and that's what bugged him. He was afraid that the prejudice that had been distilled in him from a young age was still there despite the fact that he'd tried very hard to change it. Because he couldn't think of any other reason why he could possibly dislike Neville Longbottom now that he was an adult other then that. For what other reason could it be. Jealousy? No he wasn't jealous of anything that Neville had. Both of his parent's had gone insane and had no hope of ever being saved. Why would that be something to be jealous of? And there was absolutely nothing else he could be jealous of ethier. At least nothing he could think of.

His eyes once again traveled to Harry still drawn to the chosen one. To great annoyance to him. His emerald eyes were sparkling reflecting the lights from the cealing above. God he hated him. He really hated him. Though despite his best efforts he could never stop being drawn to him. Stop thinking about him. Hoping that some day they could actually try to know each other. To be friends even. To think maybe in another life things had worked out differently. Maybe he'd been nicer when he'd asked to be friends. Maybe in their 6th year Harry and him wouldn't have dueled but had just talked things out.

But that's not what happened. It's not how anything turned out and he still hated Harry Potter for it.   
Stupid Harry Potter with his Emerald Jade eyes and messy moplike dark brown hair. With his dead parents and hero complex. His stupid friends and ex girlfriend. He hated it all. 

And It killed him. 

All these years and still worlds apart. 

After everyone was done eating Draco. Went patrolling on the seventh floor. He didn't know why he chose that floor exactly but it was where he ended up. He didn't have another class to teach for a good bit. But he had been thinking about going to the library. 

While he was casually strolling he ran into a couple of students who were being a little to erm, affectionate for public. Draco magiked them apart quickly awarding them both a loss of points from their individual houses.   
They attempted to get him to sympathies with them. Him being one of the younger teachers and closer to their age. Asking him to 'try and understand' or ' hadn't he ever been young once' he didn't think they realized that sounded like an insult. But regardless their attempts didn't work, and to answer their questions. He had been young once but no he couldn't understand. He'd never been that kind of teenager. He simply didn't enjoy it or see the point.

After that short endeavor Draco returned to his thoughts swallowing. They would swallow him like a storm at sea and he'd get lost if he wasn't careful. His thoughts would wander over his childhood, aimlessly going over his raising. From all the love and adoringness of his mother to the cold disappointment and discipline he'd endured at the hands of his Father. Their differing parenting tactics had really messed him up growing up. He was constantly torn between thinking he was the greatest thing in the world deserving of love and that he was worthless and pathetic. He still hadn't quite figured which he was yet. He wanted so desperately to figure out who he was and to get over everything in his head. He wanted so badly to know what he wanted that he had started reading up on the mirror of Erised knowing good and well that he'd never find it and that it'd been removed from Hogwarts years ago. But he still tried. He tried so hard that as he was walking around the 7th floor a door appeared as he was approaching a rather peculiar painting. He looked at the door curiously. Obviously he knew where it led but at this moment his brain was not connecting it. 

So he very cautiously pushed open the door and stepped inside. Revealing a marvelous hall of mirrors before the slammed shut behind him temporarily locking him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ends this not okay

Once locked inside Draco treaded lightly into the Room of Requirement wand drawn in defense. He walked to the center of the room and looked around. The room was a giant mirror from ceiling to floor the walls covered. It wasn't well lit giving the room a dungy kind of look to it. "Lumos" was cast as fog began to poor into the room slowly seeping in through the cracks in the mirrors. Draco began spinning quickly trying to figure out what was going on. Though he didn't see anything threatening at all. Only his reflection as he looked around frantically. He went to search for the door but it had disappeared. He was trapped. He was trapped in the Room Of Requirement. The same room where he'd lost one of his best friends in. Mind you it wasn't the artifact room that'd had burned down that night and nobody had ever been able to get back. But that wasn't the point. The point was he was trapped in here! And he wanted out. He banged heavily on one of the silver walls as the fog got thinker filling up the room. Draco began to panic slamming his fist even harder against the glass. 'It couldn't be that hard to brake a mirror ' he thought 'people did it all the time, even the old ones'. But to no avail his efforts were futile. After a little while he slumped against the wall hopeless. A silent tear slid down his face as lay there. Why had this room revealed itself to him, and why had it locked him inside. 'He was going to die in here' he thought. Nobody would really miss him to much if he did. Only a few students but not really. They'd feel a little sad but they'd quickly move on. He'd never made a lasting bond with anyone. Not enough for them to care anyways. He was going to suffocate in this room with all that fog and nobody was going to care. He was going to die alone in this stupid room that he'd managed to get himself stuck in.

It took him a moment but he was eventually able to calm down and mostly clear his thoughts. The room began to ripple and swirl, lights slowly moving over the reflective surfaces like waves. Draco stood up and followed the lights blindly sifting through the fog. He reached a point where the fog opened up a little bit and he was once again in the center of the room. A Patronus hawk flew by him and soon disappeared into the fog. "Hello" Draco asked taking a step forward looking for the caster of the Patronus. When the hawk returned it hovered right above him and dived right into the floor where he was standing. Draco jumped back quickly avoiding the hawk which exploded into blue and white sparkles all around him. The room began to take on the feeling as if it was assending making Draco pin himself to the floor unnecessarily.

When the room stopped spinning the fog continued swirling around him. Soon he heard a child's laugher as he began pulling himself up off the ground. He walked slowly following the sound of the child's giggling. The sound getting louder and clearer the closer he got. When he reached where the noise was coming from it was revealed to be a small child around five or six years old riding on a training broomstick. It wouldn't take much for a normal person to figure out that the child he was seeing was a younger version of himself. With his tightly brushed and well kept albino hair to his very british play clothes, bought for him by his mother. The laughing child zips around him smiling being happy and silly. Until he zoomed through Draco causing him to turn around. Where he saw his Father standing before him with the child. His face was still never smiling just the way Draco had remembered. The constant sneer, of disapproval. His posture was as straight as possible trying to look important even in his own home. "Son" he said to the child "how many times must I tell you not to ride that broom in the house" he said rather coldly. The small child had stopped smiling and stiffened getting off his broom. His father had clearly just come home and he'd wanted to impress him. 

The vision flash forwarded several years. His Father was standing before head bent in disappointment hand clenched. Draco could see the fear and guilt in his former self. He could feel the sweat rolling off of him currently. His Father raised his hand high preparing to strike his younger self. His hand came down but before it could make contact with his skin. The vision faded away with everyone else and he was suddenly standing in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom back in 3rd year. This time whatever was happening was in first person. Professor Lupin was, standing in front of him appearing to have just casted a spell in his defense. The dead teacher turned and looked at the class behind them and said "That's it class dismissed, please carry on with your day" shooting out the students. Draco attempted to turn and leave but Lupin placed his hand on his shoulder preventing him. "Are you okay" his dead teacher asked sincerely "I'm not sure" he replied honestly. He really wasn't sure what was going on let alone the context of all this, given it never actually happened. He gazed around the classroom to see if anything could in anyway possibly give him some clue to what had happened prior. But alas there was nothing he could find. Nothing except one giant Boggert wardrobe, that you better believe isn't some magical gateway to Narnia, conveniently standing right behind Lupin. He remembered this lesson, he'd mocked it back then, but he distinctly remembered not participating in it. Or at least he thought he hadn't. This weird room apparently remembered it differently. Lupin continued to look at him rather worried, he placed his opposing hand on Draco's forehead trying to see if he was overheating to much in an anxious mess. Which of course he was, but it was for a very different reason then whatever his former dead kind of currently alive... professor thought it was. " I'm sorry about that Draco" he said kindly giving him a small sympathetic smile. He hated sympathy, not enough to make him mad though. But he was clearly in third year again somehow, so he had to act somewhat like his old self (Even if it was going to drive him up a fucking wall!) he had to try. So he used his blazing rage and anger issues to focus on his hatred towards sympathy, and then he dialed it back about a thousand. He has some serious deep rooted issues. "Sorry, what could you possibly be sorry for" he glared furiously. He worded it specifically like that so hopefully Lupin would explain what was going on, or what had gone on previously. Lupin exhaled sharply his mouth flattening into a line lowering his head slightly. "Don't worry about it Draco," He said lightly smiling sadly, this time not in sympathy but in his own bittersweet sadness. Draco was increasingly curious. "My.. My door is always open" he told him awkwardly. Draco was still very, very confused and it must have been evident on his face. Because Lupin kept on talking "I didn't have the most supportive childhood ethier" he said gently encouraging him the best he could. Draco was even more curious now and started analyzing him. He noticed the scars on his face. Three. He had three very distinct claw like scars that went down and across his face. 

How had he not noticed that before? Typically he'd always been really quick to pick up on those kinds of things. It use to be because he picked up on them looking for distinguishing features so he could establish their family. Example: The Weasley's

But then he came to Hogwarts and picked up on such features to find easy soft spots to tease them about. Example: Buck Teeth.

It was also a good skill to have during the war. Very good to get a read on people during stuff like that. 

Although it was a skill he still had, he mostly just used it for watching people. Just simple observations. 

Example: Professor Lupin's scars 

Example: Eyes that look like jade but are sparkly emerald.

Example: Messy jet black hair that's always messy until after lunch.

Example: Tan olivey skin that use to be so pale it looked almost sickly.

Example: Sudden close friendships.

Example....  
Scared hands the result of a cruel punishment from a woman who was undeserving of their power. He'd helped give her more power.

His head fell and the Professor squeezed his shoulder. Draco looked up his eyes watering lightly as his thoughts began to wander. His Professor smiled at him once more, Draco smiled ever so slightly back and Lupin pulled him into a tight hug.

Then he disappeared..

He turned into ink and fog as he vanished away.

The Hawk flew by him again into the distance. 

And then he began to fall..

Well it felt like he was falling. 

In all reality his feet and limbs were still firmly planted. But, (say it with me) he didn't know that. 

When he stopped falling he was standing flat on his feet once more and the silvery hawk zoomed out of the floor circling him. It circled him all the way down then flew off in a different direction. This time Draco stayed where he was. There was no way he was following that thing, he learnt his lesson. 

But this is my story and his life sucks.   
The floor beneath him spread out and formed a stage like platform. On one end stood a twelve year old Harry Potter with not crazy and oblivated Gilderoy Lockhart standing not far behind him. He was in a poor excuse for a dueling stance. On the other end stood a slightly taller twleve year old Draco Malfoy with a also alive Severus Snape. 'What was with dead professors coming to life today ' he thought to himself. Standing behind him. He was also in a dueling stance, a much more competent one I must say.   
The two little twelve year olds marched forward meeting each other in the middle. Twelve year old Draco raised his wand in dueling manners fashion and said "Scared Potter" tauntingly. Twelve year old Harry did the same motion "You wish" he retorted before they both retreated to their respective spots on the dueling floor. They both drew their wands and 12 year old Draco casts the first spell. 

The vision disappeared into mist before the spell could reach the chosen one. Draco looked around taking in the fog again trying to figure out what was going on. A quick 360 montage happend all at once all around him zipping through all of Draco and Harry's interactions together. The images were always the two of them arguments and debacles that lasted for years. The fast images began to slow the further it got into their lives. A moment where Harry and Draco traded insults in say first year would have been very fast but them properly dueling eachother would have taken a few minutes. It got worse when it began to seep into their time as teachers which wasn't very long he might add. But then those memories ran out and the magic fog of plot convenience started to write new memories. Memories that haven't happend yet or never existed. Now Draco was thoroughly confused he thought this room was trying to show him his past and make him actually deal with it. Or course that didn't explain that thing with Lupin. Which he honestly wished he could have stayed there longer. 

All of the fog room Harry Potter's disappeared all except one and obviously the same thing happened to all of the Draco's, except all of them disappeared this time. 

Harry glared at him gaze piercing through him, his mouth opened and words spilt out, but the voice did not belong. It was a woman's voice "What is it you want" the voice said Draco was very disturbed by this experience. The voice spoke again using Harry's form taking a step closer "What is it you seek". Draco held up his wand and pointed it at the figure in front of him "Stay away from me" he said defensively. The voice didn't listen to him and took another step toward him in what appeared to be Harry's body. "I said stand back, I will use this" he shook his wand at the.. the.. Thing, before him. It responded with a light laugh "You won't hurt me" it replied walking much closer. Draco stepped back as the thing traced not to far behind him. As Draco picked up his pace retreating quickly. The thing picked up its pace as well following until Draco's back hit the wall of silver leaving him nowhere to go. Draco inhaled deeply the thing only being about a feet or two away. It reached out and touched his face him shrinking away cradling his face. The jade green eyes piercing through him "One more time Draco, what do you want" these words were soft and actually resembled Harry's voice rubbing it's thumb over his chin. Draco closed his eyes and turned his head sideways feeling very squirmish trying to move away. "Stuptfy" a voice cut clear the air further behind the thing that had a hold of Draco. The spell must have hit because the thing he was trying to squrim away from evaporated releasing him from it's grasp. He slid lightly to the floor leaning against the wall and slouching onto the floor head hidden in his hands light tears forming. 

The person who had cast the spell rushed over to him gently grasping his hands crouching down removing them carefully. Draco refused to look up at the person who had rescued him knowing without a shadow of a doubt who it was. "Draco" Harry's calm voice said to him "Draco look at me" he said attempting to get his attention before this began to spiral. Draco refused to move not wanting to interact with anyone. Least of all him. "Draco" Harry repeated himself again not getting any kind of response. He sighed quietly. Harry released his hold on Draco's hands who curled up hugging himself closely. There was a sound of another person sliding next to him and a light thump of something hitting the ground carefully. "I'm going to touch you okay" Harry said reassuringly, Draco let out a small gasp in reply and Harry carefully and slowly placed his hand on Draco's back rubbing comforting circles slowly. Draco swallowed, head still bent he could feel Harry's present close to him aswell as his hand on his back trying to comfort him. He swallowed his pride tightly and let himself fall over onto Harry's shoulder contining to hide his face. Harry's arm stopped rubbing circles and snaked around Draco's shoulders loosely cradling him. Draco let him long enough for him to hold back his frustrated tears.

Afterwards he pushed himself up and rested his head against the glass once more. "So what do you think this place is" he said staring at the mirrored cealing room still filled to the brim with fog. "I'm not to sure to be honest" Harry said "I thought it was supposed to be the Room of Requirement" Draco rolled his "well what else was it supposed to be" " I don't know" Harry responded. Draco rolled his head turning to look at him "So, did you see anything or did you just find me" He asked wanting to know desperately. "Umm" Harry began thinking quietly "ya I did" his eyebrows furrowed sadly. "What did you see" Draco pressed "I saw my God Father" they both went quiet. "Oh" was all Draco could say. " Anything else" Draco looked back up at him knowing he'd seen something hopeful. Harry glanced at him for a moment and then stared at the floor embarrassed "Well uh I, saw you" he said quietly. "What" Draco asked astonished "I said I saw you" Harry said louder looking back up and staring at Draco intensely. A voice echoed quietly through the fog "What is it you desire" doing its best to que him in. Draco's eyes went wide mouth aghast cheeks pink. "Sorry" Harry said clasping his hands and staring at them. Draco blinked once more still in shock " No, no, no don't apologize" he stumbled over his words trying to find his usual vibrato. He put a smirk on his face attempting to restore it "I- I'm okay with that" he said poorly executing his words. "Hmm" Harry looked at him rightfully confused. "I mean" Draco tried again deflating "I'm glad? You saw me in this place, because I kind of saw you too" he shrugged. Harry made a face "That's really not comforting" he said thinking of the weird fog Harry from before. Draco sighed face-palming "That's not what I meant, what I mean Is" he tried to think "Ya know the other night when you came over and we had tea together". "Ya.." Harry looked at him not sure where this was going. "Well, I liked that, and I, well, wouldn't mind if, uhmm you came over more often" he tried, he tried very hard he was never good at talking out loud if it was magic or any kind of insult. Harry was very slow at times but he eventually got what Draco was saying and smiled, a great big toothy smile and let out a small laugh. He grabbed Draco's hand green eyes shining. Draco's heart lurched in his chest swallowing a lump in his throat he decided to use the situation for his thirty seconds of courage. He leaned forward quickly kissing Harry on the lips hand going to his cheek. Harry smiled and kissed him back laughing touching the back of his neck. 

And for a moment. 

Draco was happy. 

He'd learned something new about himself and was at peace. 

" I love you" he whispered pulling away. 

Harry Smiled at him one last time before he disappeared turning into fog leaving alone Draco once more. 

"Now you know" that same voice echoed again. 

The hawk circled over once more this landing at his feet as he began to cry alone by himself.

The fog cleared completely revealing the exit now unlocked. 

It didn't matter though. Draco had been tricked once more and he wasn't having any of it.   
He was going to stay here In this hole until the world stopped dispising him. The blue silvery Hawk clocked its head staring at him. The hawk let out cry getting Draco's attention "And what do you want" he yelled. The Hawk tapped it's beak on the ground and hopped over to the door moving it so it was now slightly ajar. Draco acted like he wasn't paying any attention. The bird sighed and flew back to Draco tugging on his pants with his beak. Draco waved his hand shooing it away "I don't care" he said "I'll go in a little while leave me alone". The bird, knowing when it's not wanted, didn't listen and began circling around his squawking. It made Draco very mad thoroughly pissing him off. He'd had enough of this bullshit for one day. He stood straight up and pointed his wand at the bird "Levicourpos" he said and threw the bird against a bloody wall. 

Now please don't be mad the bird is fine, I don't know if you've realized or not but, the bird is magic. 

Draco looked around and decided he'd had enough of this room and never wanted to see it again "Incendio" he casted setting the room ablaze before storming out slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Goes and Talks to Hagrid and Draco helps out a student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late guys I'm really sorry! School started this month so I tried to get ahead by posting a chapter early but then couldn't get this one out in time. Sorry! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter better then the last one.
> 
> And I have no Warnings for this one.

Draco Malfoy had been avoiding Harry for two weeks. Harry Had begun to notice and It was really ticking him off. He'd stopped stalking him... Sort Of.... 

He wasn't always proud of his actions.

But he couldn't take them back. Even if he wanted to. Unlike the other times he'd stalked Draco. He was stalking him like a normal person now. Meaning he just payed a lot more attention to him and would occasionally 'walk in the same direction as him' to a spot in the castle . Like the great hall or library for example. He'd tried to stop. He'd tried to stop very hard. When that failed he attempted to not be creepy when he follow'ed him around. He was still finding himself obsessed with Draco Malfoy once again. 

He found himself drawn to him. He wanted genuinely get to know him. He really needed to talk to his friends. Well his friends other then Neville. 

His first thought would always be Ron, but given the person the conversation would be about.. he figured that was a bad idea. Hermione was his second guess, but he ran into a very similar problem he had with Ron. Harry combed his fingers through his messy hair making the mop on his head look even worse. 'Who could he talk to' he wondered 'Luna was always an option, a good option actually'. But the thought also made him uncomfortable. Luna would most definitely be very kind and forgiving, and she'd without a doubt give him some useful if not interesting advice on the issue. But the idea just sort of rubbed him the wrong way for some reason. Though he might have to if he didn't want to talk with anyone else. 

He glanced out the window staring out into the sky. His mind ended up wandering to quidditch, and then Dragons and Dragons would always make him think of Hagrid.

Hagrid!

That's who he could talk to. It was perfect, kind, sweet, clumsy Hagrid. He couldn't think of a better idea.   
Just hopefully he had learned to keep a secret better then he had when Harry was in school. 

If not this would end in a terrible disaster more then it already was. 

'Of course, there was always Mcgonagall' she'd be able to stay quiet if Harry needed her to.  
He didn't really like that idea as much though. He cared to much about what she thought, and all the careful wording in the world wouldn't be enough to stop her from interrogating him underneath his nose. 

'No Hagrid was definitely the best option for this' Harry was sure of it. He'd go over to his hut later after dinner when no students would be able to interrupt them. He thought of some of the newer students who's favorite class or teacher was Hagrid's. But after dinner it'd be past curfew and if any children dared to venture out like he had when he was in school, well then, whatever happens is there own fault. The thought made him laugh. He really wasn't a strict teacher, he probably should be. But he tried to teach similar to how Lupin had taught them in 3rd year or how the fake Allister Moody had (without also terrorizing his students of course) he found it was a better way to get his lessons across. He then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. 

Grading tests... His favorite...

Maybe he could go see Hagrid early anyways? 

.... 

Draco was finishing cleaning up his classroom after an unfortunate cauldron explosion. Never underestimate a student's will to hide something they bought from the Weasley's. They'd gotten quite creative. He was going to ban that damn store from students he swore to god. Maybe he'd have a word with those Weasly's about it. They would probably hex him if he actually did such a thing. But he was getting really frustrated with his older students, he hadn't been in the mood for pranks awhile now, and his thoughts before weren't overly encouraging either. He'd been very prickly for about a week now. Anyone who read the last chapter could probably figure out why. The Room of Requirement had made him accept a lot of things about himself in a very harsh way, forcing him to face reality. All these know-it-all class-clowns hadn't improved his mood any.

So, How Is Draco, since last time we saw him. Is he facing and dealing with his reality? Oh your cute. This is me we're talking. about. Did you really think I'd let them all be happy and unansgty in only six chapters? Not a chance . 

Instead he was sulking, drawing himself in, letting the dread surround him, hanging it like a cloud. The chosen one had continued to follow him around the castle and heavily increased the amount of staring. Before it had just pissed him off, and don't get me wrong, it still did. The difference is now it sent a hot rash up Draco's neck and ears when he knew Harry was staring intently. His heart was constantly racing, breath catching every now and then when Harry was around. He'd been a prickly like a hedgehog ever since the Room of Requirement. His guard was typically up now. He had begun to slowly bring it down since he had begun teaching at Hogwarts. Especially with his students. He was able to be more laid back with them, and though he'd never be the fun teacher (That spot was reserved for Neville and Harry) but he'd had a nice strict but friendly relationship with them. Though in recent lessons his classroom had become quite icy.

''Professor'' the little girl from before said, once again drawing his attention away from his thoughts. ''Yes Miss Heather's'' He sighed looking over to her ''I wanted to apologize for the other day '' Draco stood up abruptly from his bent over position he'd taken to clean under a desk. He swallowed frustratingly looking at the thirteen year old girl ''Miss Heather's if you aren't here for a valid reason, it would help me greatly if you'd get on your way'' he tried very hard to be polite but his irritation was still quite present. ''No sir, I'm not talking about the other day when I asked you questions I meant- Draco cut off her frantic clarifications ''I knew what you meant the first time Lauren'' he snapped ''now don't make me repeat myself and don't apologize for such frivolous things'' he waved her off. 

What the both of them were referring to was something that happened the day after Draco had been locked in The Room Of Requirement. It was later in the evening and Draco had been contemplating giving himself another reason to make Madame Pomfry mad at him despite the previous warnings he'd been issued. He'd been about to do it when he'd heard the scuffling of feet run past his door. This is a normal occurrence but the sound of projectiles hitting the ground in that same direction echoing through the rest of the hallway, was not. Very pissed and still drained from the night before. He opened the door very quickly startling the children who'd been throwing things. He barged out through his door glaring at the children who's blood was draining rapidly from their faces as the little girl they'd been harassing ran off behind him. ''Hello Professor'' one of them waved sheepishly ''detention'' Draco said slowly glaring cold daggers at them ''we will discuss this later'' was all he said before storming off to follow after their classmate. 

Draco went to find her so he could attempt to get a better picture about what had occurred. He didn't have to look very far, for he found her hiding in the artifact room curled up into a ball knees pulled to her chest, head hung low. Draco stepped into the small room keeping his footsteps light walking over to her. ''Mind if I sit'' he asked gently towering over her. She shook her head fervently in reply. Draco accepted her answer and sat down next to her slowly, keeping his distance. She began trying to scrub her face of her tears, wiping them away as fast as she could as they fell. Draco looked over at her as she tried to hide her tears and muffle her sobs. Before him was a little blonde child with a strict home life, in tears hiding from their classmates. Draco felt very similar to how he to had when he was a child. Though it wasn't really his current situations that were making him feel this way at the moment. It was his emotions empathizing with hers. ''Don't do that'' he said stoically pulling a handkerchief out of his robes and shoving it into her hand, ''you'll hurt yourself''. Her sobbing cleared enough for to slip out a small ''Thank you'' as she slowly wiped away her still swelling tears. ''Don't mention it'' he replied keeping his distance, he really didn't know what he was doing, but he was trying very hard to not rush her. He couldn't rush her into talking about anything, that's something he'd learnt from personal experience. ''Are you okay'' he asked calmly sounding awkward and uncomfortable, she laughed ever so slightly at his questioning. ''I'm okay'' She Said shakily swallowing hard and clenching the handkerchief tightly in her hands. ''Sorry'' she croaked ''Usually Isaiah is around to scare everyone off'' she mentioned her ginger friend, the one who'd dragged her out of his classroom the day before. ''But, I was in the hall by myself because I'd been talking to one of the other teachers'' she began explaining. ''My housemates don't like me much'' she cried ''b-be ca-because'' ''because of your parents'' Draco finished for her . She nodded her head very quickly hiccuping and squeaking ''They, say, I should be in, Slytherin'' she pushed the words out trying very hard. Draco sighed letting his head rest against the wall ''It's alright Lauren, you shouldn't be ashamed to be in Hufflepuff'' ''I'm not'' she chirped ''my mum was in Hufflepuff, I like my house'' she laughed to herself ''Isaiah, hates it though'' she giggled ''says he should be in Gryfindor''. Draco scoffed jokingly at her comment ''Gryfindor's highly overrated'' he nudged her shoulder ''Slytherin's where you want to be'' Lauren looked up at him eyes glaring with house pride ''but Hufflepuff is the only other house worth anything'' she smiled at him looking satisfied with his insulted compliment. ''You should tell him that'' he nudged her encouragingly she laughed ''it wouldn't do any good, his favorite teacher's from Gryfindor''. Draco's blood went cold, 'Who was his favorite teacher? The kid was very rambunctious, of course it'd be Harry' was his conclusion. He asked anyways, though he worded it so he was asking about her. ''I like Mcgonagal'' she sighed quieter not wanting to offend him ''but uh he likes Care for Magical Creatures''. Draco nodded ''Ah so the Oaf then'' at his words she turned around and hit him in the arm. 'Ow..' Wow she can't punch. The two of them sat in the artifact room for a few minutes longer making jokes and talking until Draco had completely diffused the situation.

Now we're all caught up. 

Not having fully understood what her teacher had meant she left the classroom a little disappointed. Draco sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Well that failed. He looked at the remaining mess of his classroom, he'd been trying to get it clean for several hours and as much as it irked him to leave it as such he was tired of working . He'd just have the students who bombed the cauldron clean up this horrendous mess in detention. He definitely didn't still have a slight problem with abusing his power. Though in this case I believe that would be abusing ones power. 

Draco really wanted to leave his messy classroom and go somewhere else, but with The Golden Boy Stalking him the way he is. He really didn't want to leave and risk Harry waiting for him outside in the hall. He paced around his classroom very grumpily. He eventually decided that it wasn't worth it and just returned to his desk which was still sticky slumping back into his chair crossing his arms in a pout. 

(Idk how to do good time skips yet, so umm time travel pov change)

Harry didn't take his usual seat at the big table next to Neville at dinner. Instead he did some finagling to squeeze next to Hagrid somewhere in the middle. It was times like these Harry was glad to be short. They'd gotten halfway through dinner when Harry was finally able to mention to Hagrid that he wanted to come by later. Hagrid had smiled at him very happy that he wanted to visit him. Hagrid had been very happy as of late. He had a bunch of new students that really enjoyed his class and a couple that would come and visit him. Knowing Hagrid and what visiting him usually entailed, he wasn't sure that was such a good thing. Though he knew Hagrid, got lonely and loved him to much to change anything that would end up making him more so. He didn't clarify to much about why he was coming over to visit. He personally thought that was probably the best idea for the time being considering Hagrid's previously discussed habit to run his mouth to students and strangers. He was going to ignore the fact that it wasn't going to make much difference after he'd actually talked to him. He'd handle that later.  
Harry, felt eyes glaring a hole into him from the other side of the table. Of course when he pinpointed where the staring was coming from it was revealed to be Draco. Harry had noticed Draco'd been paying more attention to him lately. Not that he had any room what so ever to judge. But he was getting really creeped out. He was either always avoiding him or staring at him so intensely if looks could kill Harry would be dead on the spot. Maybe even burst into flames if magic was involved. Harry was already uncomfortable being squished next to Hagrid, he didn't need to be anymore embarrassed by his face growing red from Draco's never ending glare. He got it, Draco hated him, he really didn't need the continuous glaring to hammer in that point. 

After dinner Harry headed out to Hagrid's almost instantly, not wanting to wait much longer. When he got there he was very relieved to find that it really was just Hagrid and Fang at the hut alone. No students in need of detention tonight. Well at least if there were, it wouldn't be because of him. He didn't like detentions...

"Hey there Harry" Hagrid said happily letting him into the house "you're here pretty quickly". That made Harry a little uneasy "Hagrid" Harry glanced at him "you aren't hiding anything are you"he asked skeptically. ''No'' Hagrid answered exhaling heavily closing the door. Harry glanced around Hagrid's small little hut that looked almost exactly the same as it had when he was a kid. He rolled his eyes ''Not that I doubt you Hagrid.'' He walked around the hut for a minute looking around for any hiding students or critters ''But, If there are any students hiding anywhere, I would suggest you sneak out now so I don't find you and you receive detention'' he said in a authoritative voice addressing the furniture. He closed his eyes for a moment allowing any potential students to get away. When he heard no sound from the door and no scuffling of feet across the floor he opened his eyes and turned back to Hagrid. He placed his hand behind his neck in light embarrassment "Sorry about that Hagrid I just had to make sure" Hagrid waved him off "no, no Harry yer fine, now what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Hagrid sat down in a chair at the table. Harry came over and pulled out a chair for himself and sat down across from him. "Right'' Harry exhaled nervously trying to think about the best way to ask his question. ''Uh, It's about an old, friend, of mine'' he stumbled, Hagrid scrunched his eyebrows together. Harry new the whole 'asking for a friend' thing was well known and overdone but was hoping that if he was careful with his wording, he'd be able to slip on by. ''My friend,'' he clenched his fist in his lap ''has been through some difficult things and has been umm seeing, no that's not right, watching , someone who use to contribute to some of those difficult things''. Harry practically had steam coming from his ears, and not from any kind of candy this time. ''So why are you coming to me about this" Hagrid asked slowly sensing whatever this was it was hard for Harry to talk about. "Well I need some advice on how to help them, deal with this situation because, I was asked for advice, and don't know how to give it, so" Harry motioned ever so slightly to Hagrid. "You thought you'd ask me" Hagrid finished for him. Harry nodded nerves shot for some reason he couldn't think of. " Well, do you know the person your friend is trying to umm we'll say make up with" Harry nodded in response to Hagrid's questions '' Uh yes, I do actually..'' Harry swallowed hard. ''So are ya just try'n ta look out for em, your friend that is'' (can I just say how much I hate the way Hagrid's dialogue was written) Hagrid tried to clarify ''not exactly'' Harry replied still not sure how to have this conversation. ''The person who they're trying to 'make up with' well they're not a very nice person and umm well they did some things in they're past'' Harry moved his hands to his lap hiding the fact that they were beginning to shake. Hagrid was silent for a moment thinking, ''This person yer friend is getting to know, you say that they did sum bad things right'' Harry nodded ''well, are you sure that they really did them'' Hagrid looked Harry directly in his eyes, only his glasses protected him from the empathetic wave of his gaze. 'Shit' Harry thought to himself 'Hagrid was catching on to why'd he come'. ''Yes'' he answered quickly ''yes Hagrid, I'm, um I'm very sure'' his voice got quieter. He looked at his hands intertwining them ''Though I'm not very sure it was his choice '' he unintentionally let the pronoun slip. Hagrid took a silent breath understanding a little bit more why Harry had wanted to talk to him. ''Are ye ask'n me for advice Harry'' he tried to make sure ''yes Hagrid'' Harry nodded ''I figured you'd be best to discuss this with considering, some similar circumstances'' he squeezed his hands tighter. Hagrid sighed and sat back in his chair ''Well Harry, I don't know to much about this situation and I'm not overly bright. But if there's one thing I know, it's creatures and people are just less hairy creatures'' He thought on how to continue ''I was once somebody that people feared, they thought I did some terrible and unforgivable things and even though you said this person was definitely responsible for the things they did. The fact that your not sure if they're guilty or not tells me lot. I'd say trust your friend and try to remember that not everyone has a choice in all of there actions. But also never believe that everyone is like that or even worth saving , because not everyone is'' Hagrid was being rather solemn making Harry pay complete attention to him. Harry swallowed nails digging into his palms 'Why was he so nervous?' he'd felt as if he'd been in a confessional at a catholic church. A church in Salem. Seriously, what was wrong with him. ''Thank you Hagrid'' He said gratefully ''I apologize for not visiting you sooner'' he said while standing up from his chair. Hagrid raised his hand in reply before getting up from the table as well. He walked around the table carefully in his small hut '' I understand, you've got a job now Harry, I'm just happy you visit me when you can'' he gave Harry a big hug wrapping the small man in a tight embrace. For Harry it was almost as if he was child again going back to the Dursley's. The difference being he was home, and wasn't having to leave again. It was more like he was embracing his childhood. No matter how old he got, Hagrid would always remind him happily of that time gone by. Hagrid released him from the hug Harry thanked him once more forcing himself not to let the small tears sitting in the corner of his eyes coat the rest of his face.   
With that he left Hagrid's hut and made his way back to the castle.

The castle was rather chili when he reentered it from the back entrance. It was past curfew for students yes, but it wasn't to terribly late for a normal functioning adult. Normally Harry would go back to his room or classroom and just stay there for a few hours because he absolutely refused to in force curfews. He felt he didn't have much right to do so considering his and his families history of following those rules. But tonight after talking to Hagrid he was to worked up to work on classes and definitely shouldn't go hang out in his room by himself for to long. A walk around the castle it was then. Just a simple walk to help him clear his head. Harry walked all over the lower floor of the castle until he began to get tired. His thoughts were still swimming, so despite his growing drowsiness he took a slow path back. A path that happened to lead him to the potions classroom despite the fact that he had no need to go there and it being out of his way. The door to the potions was wide open as if it was the middle of the day and open to all. Harry glanced Into the room not being quite confident enough to enter an uninhabited classroom. Although, on second glance the classroom wasn't empty. Away from all of the desks/brewing stations sat the teachers desk and chair. On it lay Draco Malfoy fast asleep face against the work he'd been doing. A good bit of it covered in dry goo. Harry watched him for a moment eyes locked on the slow and subtle movement of his breath. Specifically the exhale and detail on Malfoy's pale and cracked lips. Harry took a step forward moving slowly into the room and over further towards the teachers desk. Draco was so pale that when a small amount of moonlight streamed in and danced upon his face, it shone brightly like diamonds. ((It's the Skin of a monster Harry)) He slowly inched closer to Draco lowering himself to his level so if Draco was to open his eyes he'd be looking him straight in the face. Harry rested his hand on his hand which he had layed flat against the desks surface now kneeling before the potions master. Harry exhaled quietly noticing the small strands of hair that'd fallen onto his forehead eschewing a small part of his face due to the shadows. His hair looked so perfect and soft. As if it had been perfectly woven onto his head never allowing a piece to be to far out of place. Something Harry would never be able to do with his own which was eternally a mess. Harry thought back to the time in 6th year when he had snuck into Draco's train car under his invisibility cloak. To Pansy casually brushing the hair out of Draco's face smirking. Something Harry desperately wanted to do now. Harry swallowed breathing in through his noes, 'Mint' he thought 'he smelt like mint, and apples' Harry found this very peculiar for some reason. He continued to stare at Malfoy, eventually laying his head down next to him on the desk knocking his glasses array. He looked so peaceful, Harry was finding it hard to believe that this was the same spoiled brat he'd met all those years ago at Madam Mirken's or even the same person he'd gone to school with. Harry frowned, then remembering the time in the bathroom and the unexpected duel. The one that had left him scared and almost fatality wounded. He thought forward to several weeks ago, once again hiding beneath his invisibility cloak, Draco's chest and back covered in the white slashes. He wanted to touch them. Not in a weird way. He just wanted to, run his hand over it cautiously. He'd never entended to do the damage to his skin. He'd had nightmares afterwards, He may not get them now but the image of Draco's wounded arm paired with the sight of his previous damage did haunt his sleep like a ghost.   
Draco exhaled deeply, his breath tickling Harry's face causing him to yawn. Harry's arm's were beginning to hurt from being scrunched up underneath his chin though Harry really didn't want to move. He knew he needed to leave soon and he should probably also wake up his fellow teacher though he wasn't really sure how. At least not without freaking him out and Harry remaining un-cursed in any way. Harry yawned once more, eyelids becoming heavy. 'He really needed to get back' he thought to himself brain dumbing down ' back to his room up the stairs' he blinked continuously eyes watering. His eyes slowly slid lower bouncing up then falling further down then they'd been previously. He closed them completely for a minute. Just a minute. A small moment....

He opened his eyes abruptly jolting himself awake making himself remember to get up and go to his room. His vision was blurry and hazed, partially because he'd just woken up. But also because his glasses had fallen almost completely off his face. He could still see the blurry figure if Draco's sleeping head and sighed reaching slowly for his glasses. When he pushed them back onto his face, he was met with stoic blue eyes staring back at him melancholic belonging to the man he'd been staring at before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I know this chapter is shorter then normal and it's really late. But I promised myself I'd get at least one chapter out this month I have been soo busy. I've traveled at least once every week accept this one plus school so I didn't feel like writing to much. I promise I will get myself back on regular update schedule as soon as possible

Draco awoke to the face of Gryffindor's golden boy figuratively staring back at him still asleep. He would have jumped back in suprised if he hadn't just been startled awake from a nightmare. He had those a lot, normally every night he'd wake up from at least one. He'd gotten really good at hiding them though. You find when you have people who stalk the nightmares of everyone else you tend to hide your fears. You also act like things don't bother you so much. You also let a lot of pretty terrible things happen so they don't happen to you... 

Maybe he was still dreaming. How else could you explain Harry just sitting there face stuck to his table fast asleep.

Man did he have a crick in his neck right now. 

Draco slowly propped himself off his desk and began to slowly pop his joints, uncomfortable sounding cracks echoed out across the room. He let out yawn and slumped slowly in his chair 'now what are you doing here Potter' he thought to himself, of course, he knew the answer he'd come to spy on him and that royally pissed him off. There was nothing in this world that mad him as infuriated as Harry Potter. Well maybe Hermione Granger, but that was for a different reason. They were both so infuriatingly arrogant, and always so positive they were or were in the right (Harry's like of personal boundaries at times and S.P.E.W.). And then there was the fact that he was apparently in- had feelings for him. He couldn't bloody well kill it with fire if he was always there dammit! Leave him alone! (Sit down John!) He really wanted to get back at him somehow. But how? It needed to be impressive with all the shite Harry'd been putting him through the past several weeks. He wasn't quite sure what to do though...

Then he got Weasley level idea and grew a wicked smile. 

Harry about had a heart attack when he awoke to the face of Draco Malfoy. Not that he was to terribly scared or revolted, but his heart would not stop beating at an excelerated pace. Ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom. 

He sat up very quickly on his knees.   
Draco's face remained emotionless and blank, it was very unnerving. He looked.. Almost... Dead. His eyes were glazed over and his body lay stiff and though Draco had always been very pale his skin had lost it's humanely glow. Harry's heart rate quickened even faster then it had before "Malfoy" he asked sounding deeply concerned.

No Answer.. 

"Malfoy" he asked again volume rising.

Still no answer. 

He was really starting to get worried now. Was he murdered or something? What If he was dead and he became a ghost!? He'd haunt and torture Harry forever just because he was a pest and he could. 

"Malfoy" Harry yelled

Still no answer. 

Harry was full blown panicking now, he'd seen dead people before, hell! He'd even seen people die in front of him! Murdered in front of him! Multiple times! But he never had to properly deal with it. He'd have to go to Mcgonagall right, yes. But only if he was truly properly dead. Harry swallowed and gave the body a proper shake "Draco" he said at more reasonable level and shook him once more. The body must not of liked this treatment because it disintegrated right before him into a pile of dust, clothes and all. Harry jumped back so fast he clambered backwards onto the floor terrified.

There was silence for only a short moment to let the effect sink in. 

Then there was the sound of slow clapping coming from behind him. Harry turned himself around so fast it's a suprise he didn't get whiplash. 

In the back of the classroom sitting in one of the desk arms crossed and his legs propped up on the desk in front of him sat Draco Malfoy, alive and well, more importantly, unsnapped. "Good morning" he said smugly with more then a hint of amusement in his voice Harry quickly picked himself off the ground and pulled himself back together. Draco only laughed, it was early in the morning and he already looked perfect, perfectly put together, well there was a small splotch of dried ink on his cheek from the way he had slept the night before, Harry kind of hate that he knew that even if it had been his own fault. He even had a new pair of clothes and his hair styled. 'How'd he do that? ' Harry thought. "Sleep Well?" Draco Asked impish grin ever present on his rat face. An insult that honestly didn't really work anymore and hadn't for a long time. "What the bloody Hell Malfoy" Harry responded sounding slightly exasperated "so that's a no then" Draco looked at him appearing to be incredibly bored. Harry just stared at him bug eyed "Oh relax Potter, it was just a plant" Draco rolled his eyes "and besides you shouldn't have been here in the first place" Harry let out a long sigh "you may have a point" Draco was intrigued. "But Regardless, what the actual fuck Is wrong with you" Harry sounded exasperated and highly irritated. Draco let out an amused laugh "Oh Potter, not even I know the answer to that and if I did, we really wouldn't have time to go over it" He continued to laugh calmly. Harry was not amused and opened his mouth to say something but Draco cut him off "Oh and Potter, what were You, doing in here" Draco asked removing his feet from the student's desk sitting in it properly arms still crossed. He was in Peak Nice Teacher Draco Mode. Which according to the students was a terrifying mode for him to be in. 

Harry thought hard about what he could possibly say to get out of this situation. Of course nothing came to his mind because what was there to say 'hey Malfoy I went to go see my friend in the shed to talk about you behind your back and then felt a little solome and happend to see you so thought, hey! Let's stare at him' that sounds like a terrible idea if you ask me.   
" I don't, I think I must have, passed out" Harry's excuses had not improved with age "so you fainted" Draco replied bluntly "you fainted in my classroom" Draco did not believe a word he said and Harry knew it. "Well, I" Harry couldn't really think of a valid excuse "you what" Draco crossed his arms staring him down. Harry swallowed anxiously his mouth opening and closing trying to find words to speak as heat shot up his back. "I-I hit my head" he lied relived he finally found a decent answer even if it still left much to be desired. Draco continued to stare at him "Well you best go visit Madame Pomfry then" he gave him a toothy sneer disguised as a smile. Harry carefully stood up keeping his balence the best he could after sleep on his knees all night "Right that's probably a good idea" he wobbled a little bit but headed toward the door planning on going back to his actual room. He didn't have to much time before breakfast but he had a few hours and wanted to spend them there.

But nothing ever seemed to go his way. Right when he got to the door way Draco put his arm out stopping him from continuing onward "Where are my manners, I should probably help you get there shouldn't I" he smiled at him menacingly "Uh, no that's alright I can manage" Harry replied trying to inch forward. But Draco's arm did not waver, "Oh no, I insist, I wouldn't want you fainting outside my classroom again or anything worse for that matter, and there is nothing you can say to stop me" Draco continued to sneer at him now taking his arm off the doorframe and gripping it onto Harry's "shall we" he said before escorting Harry out the door. 

It didn't take them long to wind up at the infirmary, Draco had suprisingly quick strides practically dragging Harry the entire way there.   
He'd been hoping that once they got there Draco would just leave him and he could finally get back to his room so at the very least he could change his clothes. But alas that twas not the case at all. They'd gotten to the door of the infirmary and Draco had stared at him expecting him to go in and once he did Draco followed him. It did not take long for Madam Pomfry to notice the two of them stumbling into her wing and she was not the most pleased person in the world to see them to say the least. "The both of you are adults now can't you stay out of here for two weeks at the minimum" Draco shoved Harry forward "Yes, our apologies Poppy, but you see this time there is no conflict which has caused the problem nor" he paused for a moment "nor are there any personal afflictions to be dealt with, Professor Potter just simply said he hit his head last night and I thought he should come and see you" Draco calmly diffused Madam Pomfry's irritation with his quick wit and cunning that had placed him in Slytherin. Harry was actually pretty impressed. Not that he'd ever admit it. Madam Pomfry rolled her eyes "The both of you have played enough quidditch in your lives I'm sure he's fine" Harry let out a sigh of relief thinking he'd been saved by her no bullshit meter. But again, he was wrong "Oh but Madam Pomfry I found him passed out in my classroom this morning and when I inquired him on the matter he said that he simply fainted" Harry hated Draco so much at this very moment "so you see, maybe it is for the best that he sees you". Madam Pomfry had her hands on her hips and made and audible 'mhmm' she quirked one eyebrow at Draco "He was asleep in your classroom you said" Harry noticed that Draco swallowed at that comment before she continued "Could it be I am the wrong person to be seeing about this issue Mister Malfoy, perhaps Mcgonagall would be a better decision" Draco's ears were turning pink ever so subtlety, clearly embarrassed by what she said for whatever reason. Harry felt a little bad for Draco so even if he'd been almost fuming moments ago, for some reason he didn't want him to suffer anymore embarrassment. "Madam Pomfry I personally would feel a lot better if you'd just do a simple check up on my head, just to be safe you can never be to careful with concussions and all" Harry diverted her attention over to himself carefully and skillfully. Though he was bad at coming up with stories once he had a good one he could run with it quite well, he hated to admit it sometimes but he was a decent liar. His right hand began to twitch at his thoughts. 'You Must Not Tell Lies' was still carved into from all those years ago he felt it was one of the most painful out of all his scars. 

Madam Pomfry gave up rolling her eyes "I hope you two do know this place isn't for you to just come and hang out in". Draco stared at her intently "trust me, I at the very least am well aware of that fact" Madam Pomfry glared at him in reply before turning her attention to Harry. "If you really think it's necessary Mister Potter then fine, come and sit down somewhere and I'll see if there's anything wrong with you" Draco coughed into his hand saying some insult as he did so then coughed again Harry ignored him and took a seat like he was asked. "Right Harry first, are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, any pain in your head at all, you're not experiencing any fuzziness in your vision" Draco struggled to hold in a laugh at the last question she asked him. "No ma'am" Harry replied "alright then, try to follow my finger with your eyes without moving your head" she dragged her hand back and forth and he followed "alright stand up and stand on one foot then walk forward" Harry complied. His balance he'd always thought was pretty good considering he'd managed to stand straight up on a broomstick going the speed of a fast car without falling. Well maybe he did fall, but not at first. And he was right his balence was perfectly fine. "Okay I think we're done here, you're perfectly fine Harry you probably just had migraine and passed out" Madam Pomfry declaring her verdict then proceeded to shove the two of them out of her medical wing. 

"You'd think she'd give you something for having a migraine, isn't that what Muggle Doctors do" Draco asked Harry sounding between slightly concerned, slightly annoyed and bored. "How do you know that" Harry smirked at Draco ever so slightly "I was required to take a muggle studies class to graduate" Draco answered nonchalantly "not that you'd know given you never did" . Harry furrowed his eye brows ignoring that last comment "But I've talked to Hermione, Muggle studies was an elective, it still is isn't it" Harry was almost positive about that. 

"I use to work for the ministry Potter, you have to of taken at least one of those classes for most of those jobs now days" of course that wasn't the only reason he had taken it. All Death  
Eater children had to take muggle studies in order to graduate whether it be in their country or not. There were many other things they had and still were required to do in order to avoid trials and time in Azkaban like many of their parents. But Harry really didn't need to know that. If he wanted he could just go and ask bloody Ministry Official Hermione Granger.

"Wait a minute, I use to work for the ministry and I've never taken a Muggle Studies class" Harry continued to question seeming rather confused. Draco rolled his eyes "Of course you didn't, You're Harry Fricken Potter, what were they going to do turn down the wizard who defeated the dark lord from going after other comparatively less powerful wizards just because he never finished high school. Whatever wizard would decline you for that would probably be fired on the spot " Harry stared at him having never thought of it that way before." I didn't realize " Harry thought out loud" well of course you didn't, You're Harry Potter you're use to getting your way " and with that Draco walked off to the great hall for breakfast. Leaving Harry alone in the hallway to his thoughts.


	8. Chapter Eight

Breakfast carried on like normal. Harry sat with Neville and Draco stared at them begrudgingly. Mcgonagall had been monitoring the two boys for their entire time at Hogwarts. Whether it be as students or as teachers, and lately they were driving her up a tree. Don't get me wrong they'd always done that, but they were children then. Now they were grown ass fucking adults. (thanks momma for teaching me that sentence)  
It was time they started acting like it and just talked to each other!   
She was so close to calling both of them into her office and giving them both detention. The only reason she didn't was because they're teaching abilities hadn't faltered any. At least not to any extent that would require her to step in any. And unlike Dumbledore, as much as she respected him, she did her best to always follow code and to be fair. So she was trying to let them work it out on their owns. 

But wow were they making it hard on her. She could deal with the bickering for the most part. But the two of them were currently driving the other one insane! And she loved Harry don't get me wrong. But could he be so undeniably dense! And stupid! She thought he'd learned about his and other peoples emotions better, but apparently not. It was a miracle they hadn't killed eachother yet. Though if from the amount of time at least one of them had been spending in the infirmary she couldn't be quite sure that they weren't. She knew they had recently gotten into a fight in the hallway, it was something about manners and what not. Just another excuse for them to fight, at least this time nobody drew their wand. 

That would've been quite bad...

And in front of so many students...

Again thank the gods nothing to serious happend. 

She knew Harry had gone to speak to Hagrid for he had come to her shortly after. She had no idea what had happened to Malfoy though. She knew he disappeared for a few hours, but she knew absolutely nothing else other then that. She hoped he was talking to somebody. It really didn't matter who he did.   
She was just tired of seeing her broken students. If she could learn any spell out of all the ones that would ever exist. It would be the one that could take they're pain away. Because maybe then she could still of sent them all back out into the world as whole people. But she couldn't. 

So she just had to watch. 

*  
Neville was getting really sick of being Harry's only friend. He never stopped talking about Draco Malfoy and what he thought he was up up to. He relished the few conversations that Harry and him would talk about their students or plants or anything else really. But he was a good friend so he never said anything knowing eventually, hopefully, it would pass. 

It wouldn't be so bad if Draco'd stop glaring at him. 

*  
Harry noticed that he was beginning to loose his friends attention carrying on about his woes. "So how's Luna" he asked him changing the subject, Neville choked on the goblet he was drinking from "what". Harry had to hold in a laugh "Luna Lovegood, our friend I thought you two were penpals or something" Harry clarified "She's fine" Neville was still coughing from his drink. "You could ask her yourself though" Neville was finally able to stop coughing and replied. "Ya, but I thought you might know better then I did" Harry smiled at his friends not so subtlety implying there was something between his friends. Neville puffed out his cheeks seemingly quite embarrassed "Why do you say that" Neville anxiously took a bite of his meal. Harry was probably having a little to much fun teasing Neville, buut it wasn't like it wouldve been the first time.. Think of that however you will. He just found it a little funny. Neville was a very quiet person and Luna just wasn't. He didn't know when they got to know each other so well.   
But Harry had noticed the piles and piles of letters stacked up on Nevile's desk during their usual conversations.   
They were even tied up neatly with a ribbon. "You two just seem to talk more then we do that's all" Harry feined innocent of his intentions "well she knows an awful lot about herbology" Neville was blushing at this point.

*(awkward pov switch but what ya gonna do)

Draco had been watching Harry make his friend gradually more uncomfortable for the past few minutes. Harry unintentionally been making kind of flirty gestures at his friend who's face was now turning pink. Draco dugs his nails into the palms of his hands turning them white all the while grinding his teeth together. He was really starting to resent Longbottom. It wouldn't of been the first time. Unfortunately he'd thought he'd made a progress since then. After all he interacted with him quite a bit to keep his classroom stocked, and he'd been more than civil in all of those occasions. The herbology professor had even asked what the best way was to make you're own medical potions. Even though he was an adult and knew how to be a professional regardless of most conflicts (a skill that had served him well at the ministry and current feud with Harry Potter not withstanding) if Neville Longbottom the kid who forgot to wear his robes the first day of classes, was holding Harry Potter's attention. Well he didn't know what'd become of him. Though admittedly the only proof Draco really had that Harry liked guys at all was his brief friendship with Cedric Diggory in their fourth year, and his oddly close relationship with Ron Weasley could also be debated he supposed.   
But it didn't matter! HE did and he liked Harry Potter, so seeing him give coated attention to any of his friends male or not made his blood boil. He had to resist the urge to hex the young Herbology teacher from under the table. He probably would have if he knew how to easily get away with it. But there were to many factors around him. All the students, not really a problem none of them were paying attention. The other teachers, not normally a problem, he'd spent enough of his childhood going behind their backs, it wouldn't be to hard now. The problem was the combination together and everyone's feet crammed under the table! With his unbearable bad luck he'd probably accidentally kill Mcgonagall, and he really, really didn't want that on his consciousness. The woman had survived to wizarding wars and teaching he definitely did not want to be the thing that did her in. Though his luck could also backfire in a different way and he'd murder Harry himself. I don't really need to say anything about that do I? No? Good.   
So he had to fume in silence. Mcgonagall kicked him from underneath the table. It hurt, so he jolted upwards properly moving his legs back. He glared at the Headmistress "Stop slouching and scowling Mister Malfoy you're representing this school now" she called him out. He grumbled some more to himself before straightening himself up. 'Just another thing for him to look out for ' he thought to himself, his entire life he'd been representing something, whether it be a name, a religion, a cause or In this case a job. Now he knew he was being beyond petty at the moment because up until now his position as a teacher really hadn't required him to be to different then just himself. Whoever that was he still wasn't sure. 

He was a teacher.

That one seemed to stick in his head better then any of the others. 

He

He was almost proud of it. Almost... 

He kind of had a problem feeling proud about things fearing, he'd fall back into his old self. 

Despite his words and attitude towards Harry and to a lesser extent Longbottom. He'd been trying very hard to be at the very least decent to everyone. It was one of the many reasons he still referred to his fellow teachers as Professor. It was his very small way of trying. 

Though I think the fact that he does all of the research he does on his students before hand shows how much he's grown. 

He watched Harry wrap an arm casually around Nevile's shoulder obviously being silly and friendly.   
He was just being himself. At least the way he was around people he liked and didn't have a problem with. Draco was a very different story.   
The only reason Harry would throw an arm around his shoulder was if he was in a choke hold, and that wasn't really something he was into. 

Draco exhaled heavily, adjusting his gaze to somewhere else forcing the blood rush to leave his ears. He really hated it when that happend.

He was so pale whenever he blushed anywhere it looked like that part of him was on fire. He hated it so much.

Almost as much as he hated the mark tattooed into his skin. 

Or the pumpkin carving he'd turned it into. 

He'd lost what little of an appetite he'd had. 

He wanted to leave early, but this was breakfast and it'd look bad if he just disappeared. 

Reputation. 

He knew that's how he was thinking. 

Reputation was still something. He told himself. It's why I can't keep a job or, or. 

He glances back over to Harry stuffing his face and talking to the other people around him. 

"Yep, reputation" he sighed. 

After breakfast Harry was still thinking about what Draco had said to him outside the infirmary. His life hadn't really been handed to him. Had it? 

Just the mere thought of it really bothered him. When he was younger it hadn't bothered him so much. He didn't really think about it as much then. He'd just kind of let it slide and ignored it. Maybe that's why he never realized now that he was an adult. 

No no, Draco was just messing with him, he thought. That's all. 

He drummed his fingers on his desk looking at his ink and quill, he could send a letter. He'd have to borrow an owl from someone else. 

He uh.. 

He still hadn't been able to get a new owl. 

Ron had been suggesting for him to get a pet for the past few years now. Not an owl, maybe a cat or a dog or even a magical animal like a niffiler. Hermione had mentioned emotional support animals to Ron at some point. He'd just been trying to help and Harry couldn't hold that against ethier of them. But the idea of getting a dog really wasn't comforting ethier, and hogwarts had plenty of cats already so another one would not be necessary. His friends just didn't really think about that. 

He continued to stare at the ink bottle.   
Maybe he should write a letter to Hermione about his questions. Or better yet ask Mcgonagall about his current position, surely for the love of everything magical the new policies would need you to have some kind of documentation. Which he clearly didn't. But he'd worked for the ministry! Surly that was is it. That's all the information that was needed. 

But deep down he knew Draco was probably right. That's not something he really wanted to admit. He still didn't 100% to himself. 

He'd definitely have to write Hermione later. It'd been awhile since he'd talked to her anyways. 

He just hoped she wouldn't bring up his current relationship status. 

Which for the record was none. 

Hermione had been more mad at him when he broke up with Ginny then any of the Weasley's had been. 

That's Including Ginny. 

Molly had been sad but she understood that somethings just didn't work out.

Ron was fine because well, Harry was Harry first to Ron, and Harry would always be like his brother no matter who he married. And it goes without saying but, Harry felt the same way.

There wasn't any need for him to find anyone. He'd almost proposed to Ginny and he'd almost gone mad thinking about it. He had the rest of his life to figure everything out.

Why was everyone rushing him?

No, he never actually ever finished his normal education at Hogwarts. But he was told it would count anyways because there was a litteral war happening.

Though when he and Ron agreed not to return again for another year...

It hadn't been pretty.

Hermione was always trying to get them to do more. It was.

Mildly annoying. But she'd gotten better and was still his best friend.

He glanced over st the hour glass on his desk watching as the sand drained out. He was thankful he'd put a practice exam on his directorary for that day. Sorry fifth years, but trust me, this is really nice in comparison.

The sand was getting rather low so he didn't have much time until the houses switched.

He taught two houses at a time and it depended on their grade level. So once the new Gryffindors and Slytherins were done he'd have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to deal with. Thankfully they'd also be taking the exam. 

Wait, if his job at the ministry possibly could have given him his current job, how did he get the job at the Ministry.

"Of course you didn't, You're Harry Fricken Potter, what were they going to do turn down the wizard who defeated the dark lord from going after other comparatively less powerful wizards just because he never finished high school. Whatever wizard would decline you for that would probably be fired on the spot "

Draco's words echoed through his mind.

He remembered how hard it had been for Ron to get his job at the Ministry. 

That was before He and Hermione had vouched for him... 

Him being umm 'Harry Fricken Potter..' and Hermione being Hermione well, I guess also a graduated student. He pursed his lips while thinking. Neither of them, him or Ron had stayed in their original planned career....  
A career they were meant to share. But Harry had proved to be a poor fit for it in the field. 

He had hated it. Every moment.   
Well maybe not every moment, in the beginning it was fine and he'd enjoyed it. But eventually the fact that you're risking your life for a living doing the same thing you did as a child for seven years. He'd honestly had second thoughts originally about even submitting the form to become an auror. But Hermione and Ginny had been so excited about it and Ron needed to get out of his mom's house. He had spent a lot of time with his family after the war. Though so did Harry, it was just, different. Once Harry had left his auror career which, was a complete failure by the way. Ron had left shortly after and started helping George at the joke shop. Harry felt that it was all somewhat his fault.   
He'd tried to fix things a few times, but he'd failed to his great disappointment. There was just no fixing things. But they were all seeming to become happier even if it was slow.

They'd get there.

They'd be people again someday.. 

He just hoped it was soon...

At the end of the day he'd just finished grading all of the exams he'd made his students take that day and was quite pleased with most of their answers. When he heard a knock on his opened class door. "It's open" he said looking up and adjusting his glasses expecting to see a student maybe stopping by to ask a question. Instead it was just Neville. "How'd everybody do" he asked curiously nodding at the exams. "Not bad I suppose, how was Herbology" Harry answered with a question, Neville tipped his head side to side "Well, a few students fainted but that's not really anything new" Harry looked rather concerned with that answer. Neville laughed stepping into the normally wide spaced classroom "We potted Mandrakes Harry don't worry they'll all be fine" Harry sighed in relief "I was worried for a minute, students are only supposed to get hurt in my class" he joked. "Well I think I got hurt in every class" Neville rubbed the back of his neck chuckling. "So what brings you to the new DA Neville" Harry asked being silly changing the subject "Ah yes" Neville responded " do you know who Isaiah Drake is" he asked. Harry had to think about it for a minute, as much as he tried to remember all his students by name, he had at least two classes per year and seven different years with full classes.   
But once he did pin the name to a face he new exactly who Neville was talking about. "Uh he's a third year Hufflepuff isn't he" Harry tried to clarify and make sure "got red hair doesn't he" "Ya that's him" Neville confirmed. "What's going on Harry" asked "I was wondering how he was doing in your class because he's been sicking some of my more dangerous plants on some kids in his house and was wondering if anything similar had occurred here" Harry thought about it for a minute. A Hufflepuff causing problems within Hufflepuff seemed rather weird to him. "Aren't Hufflepuff's supposed to be loyal" he asked looking up at Neville "Well they're supposed to be" he tilted his head. "Who'd he pick on again" Harry asked "Umm Mclagen I think" Harry furrowed his eyebrows "Hey isn't that the kid who misorganized some of out records". Neville laughed "Oh ya, he forgot his alphabet haha, organized it by the Gaelic one" both Professors had found that event to be very funny at the time and still did. "Though if I'm being truthful Neville I can't remember Isaiah doing anything bad or harmful in my class like that, only thing I could think of is when we tried dueling and he was very insistent on dueling certain people" Harry responded finally answering the question. "Alright then" said Neville "I'll just say something mild to Mcgonagall then I've already checked in with most of the other teachers". 

"You haven't checked in with me" a voice came from the hall as platinum blonde walker straight into the room politeness be damned. "Hi Draco" Harry greeted sarcastically "Potter" He replied "Longbottom" he glanced Neville up and down like an animal eyeing it's pray. "Like I said Draco" Neville explained calmly "I've seen most teachers about it, you're just one I've missed" "oh don't worry about it Longbottom, if people bothered to pay proper attention to me I'd probably be in Azkaban" and there went the happy mood right out the window. Despite Draco's obvious non-seriousness and dripping sarcasm he'd just made everything seem a little bit sharper. Harry exhaled heavily for a moment trying to ease it off ignoring it all. "What were you doing eavesdropping anyways Malfoy" Harry rolled his eyes, dilating at the sight of Draco in his crisp white button up, he thought of Draco's scars laying just underneath the thin fabric, and his loose black blazer that made out the crook of his neck stand out more. Harry blinked rapidly and shook his head. He was just going to pretend that never happened. Draco looked at his hand inspecting his nails and underneath them "I don't really think you have any room to talk, do you Potter" Draco said nonchalantly. Neville could feel the growing tension in the air and decided he wanted to leave "Well umm I'm going to, leave" "oh no Neville, you don't have to go anywhere" Harry said to his friend who was growing uncomfortable. Draco's ears looked like smoke should be coming out of them seeing how visibly frustrated he was, despite trying to hold it. Neville smiled nervously between the two of them, Draco looked at Neville his mouth forming into a line and almost scowl.   
"Hey Longbottom, if you want to find out what's wrong with Mister Drake I'd suggest investing his friends first, they seem to be the trouble in most cases" he looked at Harry "especially gingers" he then turned back to Neville. "Or maybe, he has a lot of pint up aggression" Harry offered to Neville "you could try getting him on a broom" Neville shook his head "no that wouldn't work, I've already talked to Madam Hooch and apparently he's terrible on a brrom, he'd potentially get himself killed" Harry made 'hmph' noise. "Well he is a muggleborn" Draco rolled his before flinching. 'Well that was weird Harry thought. Draco quickly moved on though and continued to passive aggressively glare at Neville. He clearly hadn't gotten over whatever problem he'd had with him from long ago. At least currently no one was having to be un-hexed. "Well I might as well be muggleborn, and I'm excellent on a broom" Harry said attempting to defend the young Hufflepuff wizard who was not there. Draco and Neville stared at him "What" Harry asked "I'm not lying" Draco rolled his eyes and Neville seemed a tad bit embarrassed. Neither of them answered what was wrong with what he'd said "No one said you were Potter" was the only response he got and it was from Draco.

Neville turned to Draco, arms crossed unthreateningly "What did you mean about, the problem could be with his friends" Neville asked "or were you just making a jab at Harry" he tilted his head in Harry's direction. Draco bit the inside of his cheek "It was a bit of both actually" he answered honestly, no malice in his voice at all. Neville bit the corner of his lip lightly tightening the grip on his arms. He just looked at Malfoy sympathetically asking eyes wide. Malfoy sighed returning Nevile's gaze of pity for their students, pushing past all the years of turmoil between the two of them.

Harry was getting a twisting feeling in his gut looking at the two men's shared glance. He knew it was a shared glance of concern for their students, but something just made him feel almost sicklike.   
He tried to rationalize this new gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. It was probably because Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy could make up and work together when they had to, they could act professional. But of course him and Malfoy couldn't and it was probably that. That they were to petty of people to work together at all, or maybe Harry just wasn't needed enough for him to have to. 

If Harry had really been paying attention to himself he'd of noticed that, none of those reasons were correct. But actually it was the fact that Malfoy was able to show a positive and warm almost affection towards his friend. His friend and not him. Of course it's obvious to absolutely everyone except Harry that Draco's glance was the absolute least but romantic or affectionate, but this is Harry we're talking about. His subconscious no less, and Harry isn't always the brightest, especially when it comes to his feelings. 

He was a bit slow on the up take. 

"I have a student in my class" Draco began talking drawing Harry's attention back to him. "Who gets picked on quite a bit by her house mates and that student, is friends with Isaiah Drake" he mentions the name of the 'troubled student'. Neville thought about it for a minute "So you're saying you think Isaiah might be trying to 'bully the bullies'" Neville concluded, Draco nodded in reply "that's exactly what I'm thinking". The two of them continued talking in the Dada classroom, Harry growing more and more uncomfortable as the two of them worked off each other effortlessly. 

Harry didn't understand how they got along so well. He'd known both of them longer and better yet actually been friends with one of them. 

So how did one of then brake the shell and the other didn't? Harry couldn't help thinking, as the new pain in his chest that was forming as he gazed at Malfoy's gently tanned face that had yellowed it slightly giving him actually color. As Malfoy was speaking Harry managed to drop his gaze to Draco's cracked lips that were in desperate need of some chapstick. Draco licked his lips moisturizing them in the cold air. 

Harry shook his head and blinked.  
What the bloody hell.

'Perhaps he needed a day off' he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really beginning to loki think of Neville as a bicycle lol and I also dropped a few little references in here I love it if you found them.


End file.
